Make it or Break it
by Sky Fairy 77
Summary: Kaoru is a struggling waitress in high school. She finally meets her idol, Kenshin Himura from the band K.A.S.E. Will she make it the music world or will she die trying? IMPORTANT A.N.! PLEASE READ!
1. This isn't happening

_

* * *

__AN: I was inspired by the song Anna Ni Ishoudatta Noni from Gundam Seed. You really should listen to it. This is my second fan fic. Keep in mind the fact that my first one sucked so hopefully this will be better. I should take the other one down. So make suggests please! Please ingnore my grammar and spelling mistakes. Also word of advice never ever write out your story on a black pad in gel pens._

Disclaimer: This is the most **annoying** thing about fan fics. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the songs I'm planning to use in this. If you want to know the names of any of the songs just ask.

* * *

**Make it of Break it**

This is not happening

**By SkyFairy77**

* * *

Karoru glanced up at the high windows where the clock in the library was located. She saw it said seven o' clock. She shut her book and hurriedly got all of her stuff together. "Oh, crap! I'm late see you tomorrow Misao at school." 

"See you tomorrow, Kaoru." called backed Misao but Kaoru was too far away to hear her.

_I seriously should join the cross-country team with all the running I do from the library to work. Thought Kaoru as she ran through the streets dodging people as she went. The bright lights making her look different colors. God when will these stinking exams be over. Teachers must think that we have nothing better to do than study. She continued to run and slid around the corner and was standing in front of a large building with a giant sign saying Akebeko._

"Few Mr. Hideki isn't here yet. He would kill me if he knew I was late." she muttered as entered into the restaurant.

"Think again Ms. Kamiya!" said a voice from behind a nearby plant.

"Oh , hello Mr. Hideki. How are you feeling today?" she said as her boss step out from behind the plant.

"Don't start that the how are you feeling crap today Kamiya. So you are late again. Now let me see that's been how many times this month Kamiya?"

"Only 3 or 4 times." guessed Kaoru knowing it was more.

"Guess again!" he shouted back angrily.

"I don't know, sir."

"Oh let's see. Try 15 times is month alone. Is that a new record for being late for you? If you truly value your job than I hope you will try to take it a little more seriously and be on time. Or you're be looking for new work. Do you understand me Kamiya?"

"Yes, Mr. Hideki, sir.

"Now get to work." he barked. Kaoru jumped and made her way to theemployees'lounge.

"Late again?" asked Kaoru's friend, Megumi, from her place on the sofa once Kaoru had entered the room.

"Yeah, these extra study sessions I'm having with Misao are killing me. I keep considering joining the track cross country team with all the running I do."

"That would be funny." she laughed. "I can't just picture you tripping over yourself."

Megumi was a tall girl of 16. She had long flowing black hair that looked like it had dark violet highlights when it was in the sunlight. She had brilliant raspberry eyes and a slim figure, she was very pretty. And to top it all off she was the top of her class with a nearly perfect GPA. Almost every single guy in freshman year wanted to go out with her but she turned all of them down for some reason. Kaoru and Misao sometimes wished they had her luck when it came to guys. Kaoru really admired her, like Kaoru she was an orphan too. Her parents had died in a fire at the hospital that they worked in. She had learned to be tough and could be cruel and sarcastic at times but she was a really good person deep down.

"Hey, this might cheer you up." Megumi said pulling out her bag towards her and lifting out of it a small square object. Megumi also pulled out and handed over it over to Kaoru. Her CD player was dark red with a star for the LCD screen. Kaoru had always wished to have her CD player except for in blue. It was really cool. It always reminded of her of a rock star's CD player. Kaoru's dream was to become a rock star like her father had been.

Kaoru looked at the CD case and nearly screamed in delight as she saw what CD it was. "Oh my gosh! Megumi you got K.A.S.E.'s new CD. No fair!"

"Oooh I know I have all the luck. But you can borrow it, Kaoru." she said as she stood up from the couch and adjusted her uniform.

"What! This came out yesterday don't you won't to listen to it?" Kaoru asked bewilder at her friend.

"I have it on my computer so I'll be fine." she replied making her way to the door.

Kaoru laugh Megumi and Misao spent too much time listening to music while on the computer. She still preferred her CD player.

"See you in a few minutes then." Megumi said as she walked out. Kaoru put the CD in and then she put the headphones over her ears and hit the round play button on it.

"Beep... Beep..."

**Come with me in the twilight**

**Of a summer night for a while**

**Tell me of a story never meant**

**To be told in the past...**

**Take me back to the past**

**Let my...**

"Beep... Beep..."

Background guitar music

**Shine bright moving light**

**Now in the end the spring is coming**

**Sweet blowing wind**

**Singing down the hills and valleys**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Now that we're on the edge of hell**

**Dear my love**

**Sweet moving light**

**Wait for me**

**You've gone much farther**

**Too far...**

_I didn't know that K.A.S.E. had a female singer. She thought she picked up the CD case. _

Kaoru took the CD and read the back cover.

This CD contains some of K.A.S.E.'s earliest hits,

when they were just starting as a garage band.

The woman on this CD was a close friend, who died in a tragic accident.

She will always be loved and remebered. 

This CD was made in memory of her.

Kaoru felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She thought that was so sad but it also brought back memories from when her parents died. And the small story on the back reminded her of her parents death.

Kaoru's parents had been two of Japan's best musicians. Kaoru's father had been the lead guitarist of a famous rock band. He was on tour a lot of the time so Kaoru never got to see him much as a kid. When he was home though he would teach Kaoru about music and impart her with a love of music. Kaoru's mother on the other hand was a classic musician. She always had encouraged Kaoru to sing and take lessons. She rarely went on tours with her husband's band. She would look after Kaoru and give concerts in Tokyo. On his last tour before he retired he took Karou's mother with him. She went on his last tour. It had been snowing viciously and there was a patch of black ice on the road; the tour bus spun off the road and crashed, no one had survived. Since then Kaoru had been living on her own.

"Kaoru get out here now!" someone called.

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted. She quickly wiped her tears from her eyes and left the lounge.

"Oh gosh I'm in for it and I haven't done anything yet."

"Kaoru what are you doing? You are supposed to be changed!" shouted Mr. Hideki.

_Oh shit, I forgot. I can't believe I forgot. This is Megumi's fault for letting me see that blasted CD._

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Hideki ." she apologized.

"Whatever," he said grumpily, "See those gentlemen over there."

"Oh my god!"

"Yes, oh my god." said Mr. Hideki in a mocking tone. "Even if you are never on time you are a damn fine waitress. That's why I'd like my best on it. You and Megumi will be covering the table. You will have a few tables to do in addition to theirs. Understand? No screw ups Kamiya!"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh also", Mr. Hideki said as if it were an after thought, "tell the chefs to make their best food in their whole entire careers or they are fired."

Kaoru walked back to the lounge. She quickly changed into her uniform. She dashed off to the kitchens to tell the chefs the news. She knew they would not be happy.

**

* * *

**

Megumi was having some trouble with a drunk. Megumi unfortunately she knew the guy from school. His name was Kanryu Kadea. Everyone knew him or about him. There were rumors thatKanryu had been getting into trouble with the law from an early age. Megumi could believe it considering she had seen him selling drugs before on a street corner. Kanryu had what some would call a crush. No a crush wasn't the words to describe it, more like obsessed about her. Kanryu gave her the chills andshe sohated it when he came to the restaurant. Today was one of her lucky days.

"Come on Megumi just go out with me. The night is young we can have lots of fun." said a drunk Kanryu suggestively.

"I'm sorry, but I am going out with someone tonight."

"No you're not! You lying bitch! Who do you think you are to turn me down?"shouted Kanryu.

Before things escalatedthe manger Tae came rushed out with Mr. Hideki. They dragged Kanryu out, but not before screaming more at Megumi and throwing his wine all over her. Luckily for Tae the disturbance didn't get to out of hand, because Kanryu was thrown out the back door. Megumi walked back towards the employees' lounge dripping with wine.

"Megumi..." said Kaoru as Megumi walked through the door but she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Megumi. "Megumi what happened? Here first let me clean you up a bit."

Kaoru went looking for a new uniform and she quickly did Megumi's make-up, while Megumi told her the whole story.

"So that's what happened." sighed Megumi. "I wish he would leave me alone."

"Someone should throw him in jail." replied Kaoru

"So what were you going to tell me, Kaoru?" asked Megumi remembering Kaoru had been on the edge of telling her something.

"Oh, damn it." swore Kaoru. "K.A.S.E. is here and we were supposed to be their waitresses. Hideki's orders. We're supposed to be there now!"

"What?" said Megumi following Kaoru who had rushed out like a hurricane to the stars excited looks on their faces.

**A.N. Sorry about that it was my original plan to have a long 1st chapter... But I start school in 2 days and I still have to finish shopping. Also I am making a yearbook for my old wing. I haven't finished that either. I hope you liked it so far. Remember the contest for Kaoru's boss's name. I will also have a section at the end where I will answer reviews or have previews or vote thingys. I will try to update as soon as possible. Ask questions if you have any. I think that is it... BYE**

_**Preview :**_

**MEANWHILE**

"Kenshin, why on earth did you want to come here again? It's been twenty minutes already." complained Sanosuke.

"The reason why I came here was because I like the food a lot."

K.A.S.E.'s arrival starts to heat up somethings between a certain waitress and rock star.Will Kanryu ever stopharrassing Megumi? What will our heroes do? Find out in the next chapter of **Make it or Break it**


	2. We're Invited!

**Make it or Break it**

A.N.: I finally got this up! 10 days oh yah baby 10 days. Please tell your friends about the story. AND REVIEW when you people review I get more inspiration and that means updating sooner... (Depending on homework status. Damn homework and school too.) I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the songs I use in this.

"Kenshin, why on earth did you want to come here again? It's been twenty minutes already." complained Sanosuke.

"The reason why I came here was because I like the food a lot."

"When did you ever come here? Hopefully the food is better that the service."

_I can't tell Sano that I came here along time ago with her. He would just ask a lot of unneeded questions. _

"Sano, just trust me and shut up.

"Excuse me, I hope we're not interpreting." said Megumi.

"No not all." replied Kenshin

"I must apologize for being so taking so long, but there was a bit of disturbance." said Kaoru.

"That's fine." said Sanosuke, eyes fixed on Megumi the whole time. "But what do we have the pleasure of such beautiful women as our waitresses tonight?"

_This sure as hell makes up for them being late._

Kaoru and Megumi turned bright red so they looked like a pair of cherries.

"Dear lord god help us." muttered Soujirou.

Abruptly he hit Sanosuke over the head.

"Oooouuucch! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Hoping that you would wake up and smell the coffee," said a smiling Soujirou.

"Watch it **SMILEY BOY!!!**" threatened Sanosuke.

"Must you hit on every pretty girl, Sano." said an annoyed Aoshi.

"You do have a girlfriend, Sano." added Kenshin.

"Shut up, Kenshin! YOU'RE supposed to be on my side.

"Umm..." said Kenshin cowering from Sanosuke's glare.

Kaoru and Megumi found this all highly amusing but if anything went wrong they would both be fired. That was the problem with working at the Akabeko. It was a one-chance job. In the case of the waiters and waitresses who were liked it was three chances.

"Um... Excuse me." said Kaoru, who looked thoroughly worried

"Oh, yes I'm sorry about my friends. They are a bit rowdy some times." said Kenshin as he was trying to calm his friends down.

In the background: (yelling) No we aren't.

"That is fine, but what would you like to drink.

"I'll have a coffee, please." said Kenshin.

"Huh, oh yeah... I'll have a coke. Sano replied.

"Water is fine for me." said the still smiling Soujirou.

"Green tea if you have any." said Aoshi.

Okay that is one water, one coffee, one coke, and one green tea. Oh do you want rose flavored or jasmine flavored?" asked Megumi.

"Rose flavored."

"All right rose flavored tea."

"Rose flavored?! There goes your tough guy image." snickered Soujirou. Soujirou couldn't help himself he just started cracking up.

"Watch it smiley boy. You are only human." That really shut up Soujirou up but not before he winked at Sanosuke.

Kaoru noticed this and laughed to herself.

_So these are the troublemakers. They are really funny. It would be cool to be friends with them._

"We'll be back with your drinks in several minutes." said Kaoru smiling.

"Here are your menus." Megumi passed Aoshi the menus, who passed them to Soujirou. Then Soujirou passed the menus to Sano. Sano finally passed the last menu to Kenshin."

"Thank you very much."

Kaoru and Megumi walked away towards the employees' lounge, giggling.

Kenshin and Sano watched them go.

"Man sometimes I seriously wish I didn't have a girlfriend." complained Sano.

"Well I'm lucky then." said Kenshin.

_Oh crap! I just said that out loud. Great am I in for it. Guess this is what I get for spacing out like that. Maybe Karma is real then. I was upset at Seijuurou earlier._

"Himura, I thought you didn't like girls." said an interested Aoshi looking up from the menu and putting it aside.

"Huh... Yah, I don't."

"Sure Kenshin. Sure." as Sano nudged him.

"Soujirou, what do you think of this."

"What." said a startled Soujirou. Soujirou had been looking at the menu and had missed the whole conversation.

"Smiley Boy you just missed a sweet conversation. Soujirou, we're supposed to be celebrating. You, Aoshi, and Kenshin are all away too serious. Loosen up a bit"

Cough cough. So we come home drunk and be on the cover of the tabloids. Cough cough. said Aoshi

"Kenshin, you should go ask the one girl out. What was her name? Anyways you would make a good couple."

"Sano...", said a magenta Kenshin, "Look at the menu please."

Aoshi started snickering uncontrollably. He ducked under his menu for safety; while Kenshin hit him with the menu. Sano looked on amused and pulled a digital camera out of his pocket and started taping it. (Black mail tape! Oh No!) Soujirou laughed for a minute and went back to his menu. Kenshin sat back down when he felt Aoshi had enough punishment. Sano quickly slipped the camera in his pocket with an evil grin on his face.

With that the members of K.A.S.E. started looking through the menus.

* * *

"Damn Mr. Hideki!"

"4 famous rock stars come and he's asking us to cook as if we were at the Ritz."

"Damn him!"

"Kaitsurinu, stop saying damn him!"

"Watever!" said Kaitsurinu definitely. "How 'bout screw him?"

"NO!", said her Suki, "He'll fire both of us if you kept saying that. I needed this job!" 

"As a cook who is paid minim wage." Kaitsurinu muttered.

"Hey it's money! And I need it!!!"

* * *

Kaoru went back to her bag and took out her CD player she stuck in the K.A.S.E.'s CD and started listening.

"Beep..."

Tell me, what is it that makes

the places you are so special?

Of course. Since it's you we're talking about

you've done your best to live heroically, right?

How about we finally head off into the new world?

Together hand in hand let's fly away!

Come on, let's go.

Come on, let's go! Everything will be alright. Are you ok?

No doubt we'll be alright. I can't make any guarantees...

but, although I can't see into tomorrow, I'm really

excited. So let's go on a little adventure...

Because I know you like adventures, right?

Yes, it definitely might be scary...

there is some truth in your words.

But for some reason I have a feeling

that we can't turn back now.

'Will we lose or win?' 'Will it turn out white or black?'

This doesn't fit my character too well, but

it's okay once in a while, right?

Come on, alright.

Come on, alright. Everything will be alright. Are you ok?

No doubt we'll be alright. I can't make any guarantees...

but, although I can't see into tomorrow, my heart is

beating fast. So let's put a little bit at stake.

Because I know you like gambling, right?

Come on, let's go. Everything will be alright. Are you ok?

No doubt we'll be alright. There will be lots of delicious

food there. Check...since you have unlimited hopes,

let's persevere at this.

Because I know you're a real gourmet, right?

"Kaoru it is time to bring them their drinks." said Megumi.

"Huh?"

"Kaoru!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Megumi."

* * *

Kaoru followed Megumi out of the lounge and headed towards the kitchen to pick up K.A.S.E.'s drinks. Megumi and Kaoru saw Kaitsurinu and Suki arguing with each other. Kaitsurinu kept muttering screw him under her breath adding fuel to Suki's fire.

"Eh..."

Suki looked up and saw Megumi and Kaoru. Suki just panics completely. "Oh god, we're going to die! We'll lose our jobs!"

Suki continues to freakin' out the whole time that, Kaitsurinu is getting the drinks. Kaitsurinu hands Megumi one tray and Kaoru the other. Kaoru and Megumi left the room shaking their heads with disapproval and laughter. Suki started banging her head on the wall, while Kaitsurinu went back to cooking. Suki muttered about needed an aspirin and left the room.

_Quiet... So nice._

* * *

"Hey, Kenshin, wat are ya ordering?"

"I think I'll have the alferdo."

_I'll have the Alferdo, please._

_And you, miss?_

"Sounds pretty good. You don't know whether the steak is good or not?"

"Nope, sorry I don't know Sou."

"Alright."

"Hey they're back." said Sano.

"O.K."

"Hello."

"We're back."

"Here is your coffee, Mr. Himura."

"Thank you very much, Miss. Also it is Kenshin"

Kaoru turn pink. She turned, said something to Soujirou and gave him his drink. Megumi handed Aoshi his tea.

"Thanks..." -

"Thanks a lot, Cutie."

Megumi blushed so much that she was starting to turn purple. Kaoru stepped in for damaged control.

(A.N.: I do that I'm a peacekeeper. )

"So, have you all decided what you would like to eat?"

"Yep. I think we have..."

"Eh, Aoshi you decide what you want?"

"Yes."

"I'll start off then." Soujirou smiled bigger and said, "I'll have the steak and rice pilaf."

(A.N.: That's what I always have on my birthday.")

"Ah, so you went with the steak. I hope you do not get sick."

"Aoshi that was REALLY MEAN! Say you're sorry." said Kenshin in one of his more girly voices.

"I wasn't trying to insult the place. I was just warning him. He can't miss our practice session. " Aoshi turn towards the girls and stood up. He bowed low. "I am sorry for my behavior."

"There you go at least I know one of us might turn out all right." said Sano.

"Sano..."

"Oh, you're having a practice sessions. We're big fans!" said Megumi. She had apparently found her tongue at last.

"Oh really that is so cool!" said Soujirou smiling even wider. (I'm making him scary and he is scaring me)

"Um... I don't mean to interrupt this conversation, but Mr. Sagara, Mr. Shinormori, and Mr. Himura what would you like to eat?" asked a nervous Kaoru.

"Oh yeah forgot 'bout that. Anyways, missy, you can call us Sanosuke, Aoshi, cough cough Smiley boy cough cough A.k.a. Soujirou, and Kenshin. I would like the Alfredo."

"Alright."

"Aoshi your turn to order."

"I'll have the vegetable sushi."

"I'll have the alferdo also." said Kenshin.

"O.K. we'll be back with your order."

They walked towards the kitchen to give Kaitsurinu and Suki the orders.

"Here are the orders."

"Alright then." grumbled Kaitsurinu.

"Are they kidding." laughed Suki as she saw the list. "This won't tack much time at all."

"I'll come get you when it is done." said Kaitsurinu.

"Alright that is fine."

* * *

They went to the lounge. Megumi grabbed her book: **_Across the Nightingale Floor _**(A.N.: Brilliant book!! WORTH READING!!!)Kaoru grabbed the CD player and started listening. All was peaceful (A.N.: Cause I got too lazy to write more. No actually I have a club meeting tonight, so I'm trying to finish the chapter before it. ( I didn't make it) I finished on Sunday morning at 5:30. Then spent the day at My friend's house sigh... Now homework) until Aoshi suggested letting the waitress come to their band practice. ( Why did I make it Aoshi of all people.)

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Someone always has an idea." grumbled Sano.

"Aw shut up. So my idea was to have those girls come to the band practice tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Everyone was completely shocked by this statement. In the case of Sano who had been in the middle of taking a drink of coke spat it across the table.

"Are you crazy!"

"No, I'm not. I'm perfectly sane."

"Why on earth do you want to do that for?" asked Soujirou.

Aoshi whispered something into Sou's ear.

"Ohh..."

Sou then proceeds to whisper in Sano's ear.

"I get it nice one, Aoshi."

"Hey, what about me." asked Kenshin.

"This doesn't have to do with you, Kenshin."

"Oh... Ok... Wait! Yes it does!"

Everyone started to laugh hysterically, including Kenshin. Then the members of K.A.S.E. saw their waitresses coming back with enormous trays of food.

"Whoa is that our food."

"Yep it is." said Kaoru.

"We hope you enjoy your meal." said Megumi. They walked back to the lounge.

"Wow Kenshin... I think I'm gonna like this place."

"What are we waiting for dig in." said Soujirou

The dinner went by uneventfully. Everyone was talking and laughing. Soujirou and Sano were trying to see how long it takes to piss off Aoshi. Kenshin watched all of this trying to make them stopped. They talked about their CD's success and what their favorite songs were.

* * *

(My special for the chapter

Sano's fav: Key of the Twilight (First song in the first chapter)

Kenshin's fav: Fake Wings (The one from the last chapter with the guitar.)

Aoshi's fav: All of them

Soujirou's fav: But, But, But (The one at the top of this page) )

* * *

They avoided talking about band practice that was tomorrow. As they approached the end the meal they felt, they had to bring it up again.

"So what are we gonna do about practice?"

"Sano, has a good point we have been avoiding the subject" added Soujirou.

"What do we have to lose by inviting them?" asked Kenshin

"A girlfriend." muttered Sano.

"Sano, be reasonable you won't lose Sayo."

"Kenshin you just don't understand." said a completely exasperated Sano. "Kenshin you don't have anything to lose by this only something to gain."

"ORO?"

"No offense meant, Himura, but you can be a bit slow."

Aoshi, Sano, and Soujirou started whispering again.

::We have to do this. ::

::Yep we do. ::

::It's for Himura's own good::

::One condition. We get Hiko to make sure that Sayo doesn't pop by. ::

::Alright. ::

::Fine. ::

"Ok then."

"It is settled."

"Himura, we are inviting them."

"ORO?"

"Don't oro me."

"It just took some time to convince Sano."

"Yah, it did."

"Hey they are coming this way." said Aoshi.

"Act like nothing ha s happened." added Soujirou quickly.

* * *

"Hello. We just came

to check up on how your food was."

"So how was it."

"It was delicious. We were wondering if we could have the check."

"Yep that is fine."

"Here we'll clear these dishes for you." Megumi grabbed two of the dishes. Then she grabbed the other two that were left and gave them to Kaoru. Sano winked at her as she was leaving and she nearly dropped her plates.

" 'ey Aoshi, I have a bad feeling this might be harder than it looks."

"I have a bad feeling your right, Soujirou."

* * *

**Back in the lounge**

"I'm not going out there to give them the check you do it." said Megumi definitely.

"Fine all do it. On one condition and only one condition."

"Alright." said a cautious Megumi.

"You say good bye with me."

"Fine."

"Here's your check."

"Tell her now." whispered Sano as he elbowed Kenshin."

"No when they are both here. You idiot." whispered Aoshi.

"Fine." grumbled Sano.

"Ok thank you, Miss. Kaoru smiled back and walked away.

"I'll kill you when this is done." threatened Kenshin.

"Uh oh..." said everyone except Kenshin. They started inching away from Kenshin. Kenshin took out a wod of cash. He took out they money and stuck back in the booklet.

"How much should I give them as a tip?"

"I'd say $75.00 each." said Soujirou.

"Wow... You guys were sure taken with these girls." said Aoshi.

"Yep." said Soujirou grinning.

Sano muttered something to Soujirou that made him laugh.

"That is good... that is seriously good..."

* * *

"We're back."

"Hi."

"Here is the bill and your tips are inside" said Kenshin.

_I want to stay like this forever._ Thought Kaoru as she gazed into Kenshin's brilliant eyes.

"Um..."

"Say it now Kenshin."

_I'll kill them for this. I that I will._

"We'll see you to the door."

"We will?" asked Megumi.

Kaoru shot her a look and Megumi went:

"Oh a course we will." said Megumi smiling. She was forcing it though. They reached the door.

"Thanks a lot for the food, Missy.

"Yes thank so much." said Soujirou bowing.

"Yes thank you..." -

"Kenshin..." muttered Sano.

"Oh before we leave, um... what are you're names?"

"I'm Megumi Taknani."

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

_Kamiya where have I heard that name before._

_Kenshin you idiot what were you thinking! thought Sanosuke._

"I was... that is to say we were um... wondering..."

Soujirou could tell this was taking to long so he stepped in. "We were wondering if you would honor us with your presence at our band practice tomorrow?"

Megumi and Kaoru just stood there completely shocked. They were being invited to K.A.S.E.'s band practice and Soujirou was such a gentleman treating them like that.

"Yes, we kindly accept." said Megumi matching Soujirou's leave of kindness. She thought that if she could hang out with the others and ignore that rooster head it would be fine.

"Um... I hope I'm not imposing on your kindness but I was wondering if it was possible for me to bring a friend with me..."

"Sure it is, Missy. No problem at all."

"Ok then," said an embarrassed Kenshin," We'll meet you here?"

"Alright that sounds fine." said Kaoru.

"Ok then we'll pick you up around 10:30?"

"Alright, but what kind of car will you be driving?"

"Crap... I never thought 'bout that. Guess we'll take two cars. Sou you have your license right?"

"Yeah!" -

"And Kenshin has his license too. So we're all set then."

"What kind of cars though?" demanded Megumi. She liked to have all the details.

"A Yellow BMW beetle and what kind of car do you have Kenshin?"

"A red Ferrari."

"So then we're done." said Aoshi turning and heading out the door. He stuck is hand up and waved.

"Wait up Aoshi... Oh, well it was pleasure." Soujirou bent down and kissed Kaoru's and then Megumi's. "See ya!" - And Soujirou followed Aoshi.

Sano threw his jacket over his shoulder and sighed and said "See ya."

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Tell your manger the cooking is as good as ever." With that Kenshin went out with Sanosuke. It was the kind of scene where there would be cherry blossoms bowing around mingled with the lights of the crowded street.

* * *

**Fin**

Hi, Sky here. I finished it. YAH! - It took me around a week. I think oh well. I'm sorry to say I don't have a preview for the next chapter. I need ideas desperately! I'm all out. So I'd appreciate it. Oh also I have 3 test and 4 major projects already so I won't be on that much. I'll try to go on as much as possible.

CONGRATS TO MADEMOISELLE ANIME SHE WON MY CONTEST FOR THE BEST NAME WITH MR. HIDEKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for being a precipitant in the contest.

To Reviewers

**To Mademoiselle Anime:** Thank you to Mademoiselle Anime for the names. I'm glad you liked it. You were my first reviewer YEAH! I am hoping that I can get more to enjoy like you did. Thanks for reviewing I hope you like the chapter!

**To ****Lady Red Darkness** Thank you for the review. I'm so sorry to hear about your story. I'm glad I could help ya out. I'm going to start copying the chapters of my favorite stories so if they are taken off I can help them out. Yep... I'm looking forward to your new version of Boys vs. Girls

**To On Cloud 9:** Thank you for reviewing. DON'T CALL ME MOONY! Sorry you're out of luck there Mademoiselle Anime won it and I have plans for Captain Sagara. BAKA-DESHI.

**To Charmed-Anime:** Thanks. I like my story now - I also like Smileys a lot. I wish more people would review cause they thought the title was good. I like my title it sounds like something you would find in a book. I reviewed for lost and found this morning and saw the date so I'm a year late oh well...

**To Hyper Spaz:** I'm glad ya liked it so much. I liked your smiley.

**To ****Paleah** Thank you for reviewing and I'll give you an idea of what happens next in the chapters ahead. Kaoru is going to kick someone's ass big time. Hehehe... Yah um... yah...

If you like this story of mine... You might like Love Sucks to the 3rd Power... I'm a co-author yep that I am. **-**

I hope thatmisumi kanegawa reads this she said she would and also Reignashii because they sound cool and they are good at reviewing and yah. I also want anyone out there to read and review it... So if you like it pass it along to your friends !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you SO much I love all of you...... ::crying::

Sky


	3. Car Trips

**Make it or Break it**

**NOTE: TO ALL THOSE WHO READ! PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE AT LEAST 4 PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED WHO HAVE ME ON THEIR AUTHORS ALERT LIST SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND TO THOSE WHO DON'T HAVE ACCOUNT PLEASE LEAVE AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW! Thank You! - D sKy**

AN: Dude! I have faithful reviewers I feel so honored! This is so cool! I have had a long month... Just a note for my readers I write everything out on a note pad so yah... That is partly why it takes so long and I only have 20 min. to write and I sacrifice my lunch to do this. Sorry for this chapter being so late! I also want to add I know this is supposed to take place in Japan but I don't really make it sound that way SO I'm SORRY! Oh yah I started a C2 so check it out. On with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the songs I use in this fic.

* * *

Kaoru walked back to her house threw the bustling streets of Tokyo. Lights flashed, cars drove by, it had been a normal night for the people of Tokyo but for Kaoru it had been, magical. The events of the night kept buzzing in her head she didn't' notice that she'd bumped into several people on her way home.

"_**Hoping that you would wake up and smell the coffee," **_

"**_Watch it SMILEY BOY!!!" _**

"**Thank you very much, Miss. Also it is Kenshin"**

"_**I was... that is to say we were um... wondering..."**_

"_**We were wondering if you would honor us with your presence at our band practice tomorrow?"**_

_Someone wake me up from this dream this can't be true._ Kaoru turned the corner and saw her house she couldn't believe. I just left the rest... She pulled back her jacket and looked at the time. 10:45 already things had gone by to fast. _I hope Misao won't be to mad if I call her now_. **::Sigh::** Kaoru turned the lock on the door and push. It swung open to her small house. Kaoru threw her coat on the step and made her way upstairs to her room. She grabbed the phone and started dialing Misao's number.

"RING"  
"RING"

"RING"

"Hi you've reached the Makimachi residence. I'm not home right now but you know the drill."

"BEEP"

"Hey Misao it's Kaoru. Sorry it be call... Yawn...ing so late but tomorrow I got you front row tickets to meet the best drummer in all Japan. I think you're a big fan or something, I'm too tried to remember right now. His name is Aoshi Shinomori. Well please come cause I don't want to be there on my own... Meet me at the Akabeko. Bye" Kaoru hung up the phone and walked to her bed she sank down on to it thankful for the sleep she was about to get. She fell asleep almost instantly still wearing her work uniform.

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"Ugh. What time is it? Holy shit it's 10:00 I have a half an hour to get ready!" Kaoru jumped out of her bed and ran to the closet and started to look through it. Kaoru started her search for an outfit by throwing out all of her school uniforms and work uniforms. Now the real sorting began.

"Nah too worn. Too... I don't know." and she threw these two outfits in to the ever-growing piles on the floor. "Not gray. Definitely not NEONS! This one is to bright" Kaoru continued in this manner getting more and more depressed as she ran out of clothes. "Perfect!" said Kaoru holding up half of her outfit. It was a white skirt that reached down to her ankles. When she walked it flared out behind her. Instead of wearing a slip like a normal person she chose a pair of white shorts. "Oh crap the top!" There was even more dismantling of the closet luckily for Kaoru she finally found a top that she liked. It was sapphire blue with a big white star on the front of it. Kaoru threw the shirt next to the rest of the outfit and took a quick shower. She changed did her make up in a record time and still looked good. "My hair what to do with it?" Kaoru decided to put her hair up into pigtails. Once she was done she grabbed her purse from the stairway and dashed out the door. "The front door!" Kaoru had left the front door open, luckily she was only at the middle of her walkway so she quickly ran back and shut and hurried down the street towards the Akabeko in the middle of the city.

Megumi on the other hand was the exact opposite of Kaoru. She had gone to sleep after getting washed up and changing. Megumi also had set her alarm so that she could wake up on time and not sleep in. "I'll go with the khaki cargo pants and the raspberry shirt." Megumi changed into her outfit for the day. She picked up her white shell comb, and began to comb her long ebony hair. She gracefully pulled her hair up into a bun. "There all set." said the satisfied Megumi. She went over to her bed and picked up the book lying on it. She thumbed through the pages and found the spot where she'd left off, then started to read.

"I'm not gonna make it." panted Kaoru as she ran through the crowded streets of Tokyo. She nearly bumped into several people as she hurried through the streets. She made it to the block right before the Akabeko. Kaoru began to sprint along the street. When she reached the Akabeko she collapsed onto the bench outside the restaurant looking around for Megumi and the others. "Where are they!?!?!" Kaoru sat on the bench and waited for someone to come.

* * *

10:27 am

"Morning Kaoru! Been waiting long?"

"Waiting long", twitched Kaoru, "I have only been waiting 50 minutes for someone to show up. I thought you ditched me!"

"Oh ok..."

"MY STUPID WATCH MUST BE BROKEN!!!!" screamed Kaoru, causing passers by to stare.

"Now Kaoru you must come down take deep breaths. In and out in and out." Kaoru settled down but was still angry.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Megumi.

"I looked at my watch this morning because I hand fallen asleep last night in my uniform and didn't take my watch off. My watch said it was 10:00 when I woke up when I got here there was no one so I just waited it out."

"Kaoru can I see your watch?"

"Sure." Kaoru handed her watch over to Megumi. Megumi fiddled with it for a couple of minutes.

"Here you go."

"What did you do to it?"

"You watch was an hour too fast so you really woke up at 9:00 and got here around 9:30."

"You're joking."

"No I'm not."

"Oh..."

* * *

At that moment to cars pulled out and honked their horns. The girls looked up to see the four smiling members of K.A.S.E. pulled up.

"Hey how 're ya?" shouted Sano from Kenshin's car.

"Fine thanks." replied Kaoru as she walked towards the band members.

"You need to decide what car you both are going to go in." said Aoshi in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Ok that's fine all go in S..."

"Kenshin's car right!" said Sanosuke.

"Nope wrong Rooster Head I'm going in Soujiro's car and she gave Sanosuke one of those don't even think about it smiles.

"Rooster head..." twitched Sanosuke. "Who are you calling a Rooster Head, Fox girl?"

"Fox girl!"

"Hey there is no need to fight now." said Kenshin breaking up the fight. Kenshin added in an undertone to Sanosuke: "I always could call Sayo up."

"Kenshin, you wouldn' t? Would you?" said Sanosuke with a definite tone of worry in his voice.

"I would do I look like I'm joking."

"No."

"Here you go, Miss Takani." said Soujiro holding open the door for her.

"Thank you so much Soujiro." said Megumi smiling as she step into the car. Soujiro and Aoshi climbed into the car also. Sano turn away so Kenshin could not see him twitching. He had a strong desire to strangle the little Smiley Boy.

_Breathe Sano. You already have a girlfriend you shouldn't care. Then why so I care so much? Why so I feel this way._ He punched Kenshin's car luckily Kenshin didn't notice.

Soujiro shouted form the car window to Kaoru. "Miss Kamiya are you coming with us?"

"I'm sorry I would like to go in Kenshin's car."

"That's perfectly fine and there is no need for you apologize."

"Well see you when we get there." called Megumi.

"See ya."

"Well it looks you're coming with us Missy."

"Yep."

"Here let me open the for you Miss Kaoru."

"Oh thank you, Kenshin."

Sano jumped over the edge of the car and sat down in his leather seat. Kenshin looked disapprovingly at Sano but didn't say anything.

_Why me? Why is it he always gets me into trouble? Oh well it is only a car but an expense car I had to save for. At least Miss Kaoru came along with me._ Kenshin took a quick look back while Kaoru was busy talking to Sanosuke. Kenshin smiled to himself and started the engine of the car.

* * *

The car was about to pull away from the curb when Kaoru heard a voice.

"Kaoru you idiot wait for me!"

"Kenshin could you stop the car."

"Alright." said a puzzled Kenshin.

"KAORU YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" As she walked up to the girl, Kaoru got hit over the head by her.

"Ouch! Sorry Misao."

"Sorry won't cut it. Well actually it will."

"I completely forgot I'm real sorry."

"Hey that's fine. So where's Lord Aoshi?"

"Lord Aoshi?"

"Yeah you know Aoshi Shinomori."

"Oh Aoshi he's went with Soujiro a few minutes ago."

"WHAT! NO! LORD AOSHI!'

"She has strange friends."

"Sano that isn't nice, but I hate to say it but kinda true."

"Yo Missy, who is your friend 'ere?"

"Hey I'm Misao Makimachi. Lord Aoshi's biggest fan and Kaoru's best friend."

_Lord Aoshi_ thought Sano and Kenshin together.

"Well it is nice to meet ya weasel girl."

Sano no! You idiot! 

"Weasel Girl... Weasel Girl... Who The Hell Do You Think You Are Calling A Weasel Girl?"

"You."

"Why you bastard!"

"Misao, really came down."

"Yes Miss Misao, that would be a good idea. If you don't came down then you can't see Aoshi."

"Ha, I guess you're right. Ok let's go."

"Thank god."

"What!"

"Oh nothing Misao just taking a breathe of the fresh air."

"Now Sano remember our conversation from earlier?"

Sano gulped. "Yes."

"Well part of the deal was that you would behave."

"Ok Kenshin if you say so."

"Good. We should get going."

"Yep, you're right let's go."

Everyone scrambled into the car. Kenshin started the engine and put the car into reverse and backed away from the curb. He started driving down the busy road heading towards where the band practices. In the mirror he could occasionally see Kaoru smiling and talking to her friend. Kenshin smiled to himself. She really was beautiful. I wish something would go my way today. I wish something good happens. I want her to have the time of her life. Even though they had met the night before he felt drawn to the girl. He couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Megumi meanwhile was having the time of her life.

"Hehehe... Soujiro you're so funny." laughed Megumi as the drove down the road.

"You like too much of me, Miss Takani." said Soujiro sheepishly.

"Nah, you belittle yourself, Soujiro. You don't have to call me Miss Takani either. Megumi is just fine."

"Alright Megumi." Megumi blushed as the words came out of Soujiro's mouth. For some reason they gave her a weird sensation. It wasn't a bad sensation but Megumi just couldn't describe it.

_I like him. I really do. He is polite and treats me like a lady. I don't know how do describe this at all. I haven't felt this happy in so long._

Aoshi watched this whole exchange. He pretended that he was asleep. He didn't talk the whole car ride just listened to the whole conversation. He could just imagined what would happen next. Soujiro always seem to have that effect on girls. The polite prince that would sweep the girl off of her feet. Soujiro really seems to like the girl though. Aoshi didn't really care. He thought the girls were wasting their time. Aoshi didn't really pay attention to girls, partly because his experiences found them to be twittery and annoying. On the other hand Aoshi didn't really like people in general so that didn't help his situation. He never had been in love during his sixteen years of his life. Man would he be in for the experience of a lifetime.

_Why should I bother?_

The car halted in front of what used to be an old café.

"We're here. Aoshi wake up." Aoshi opened his eyes immediately and got out of the car.

_Was he acutally awake the whole time? No but Aoshi has been know to meditate... Was he mediating?_

"Welcome to the Fourth Avenue Café."

"Wow. You have band practice in a café?"

"Yep. In the upstairs part."

"Wait... Isn't of K.A.S.E.'s hits Fourth Avenue Café?"

"Yes, it is. You have a good memory don't you?"

"Nah, not really I just know stuff." shrugged a blushing Megumi.

"Yo Sou, the place is open."

"Ok, thanks Aoshi."

"..."

"Is he always that quiet?"

"Yes, most of the time. You should see him when he is drunk the guy won't stop talking."

"OH..."

"Well here I'll show you around the place." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Megumi blushed as she felt his soft hand.

_I want to stay like this forever._

* * *

Kenshin's car rang with the sound of music. Misao and Sano had gotten over their argument and had convinced Kenshin to sing and they joined in on an occasion. Kaoru sat in the back of the car smiling as she listened to them sing.

"Miss Misao you have a good voice." yelled back Kenshin.

"The same goes for you Himura." Misao yelled back in reply to Kenshin. Misao had gone from calling Kenshin: you to Kenshin to Himura. It was quite funny.

"Were nearly there."

"Cool! Lord Aoshi I can't wait."

_Man the Missy really has some scary friends._ thought as he was talking to Misao. Sano looked back at the girl her long black hair was blowing in the wind. For a moment she looked like Sayo. That freaked Sano out and he turned around and began to talk to Kenshin. The car ride continued in this manner until they got there.

"Hey we're here." said Kenshin.

"Cool place Himura."

"Yes it is really pretty." added Kaoru.

"I'm glad you think that."

"Awe whatever it's not that great. Come one are we going in or what?"

"Yes we're coming Sano."

**Fin**

* * *

AN: Hey I finished it. I'm sorry for taking so long but I have been so busy. I've been sick and all sorts of things. I know there are lots of places that need work. Like the whole calling them by first name thing, inviting them to band practice, the Soujiro/Megumi thing I had going, and I need more thoughts and dialogue for the characters I know! This is not as easy as it looks. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Also for those who were wondering why I changed the spelling of Soujiro's name was because I used 2 separate computers to upload. One where the manga spelling has been added to the dictionary and the other which has the Anime spelling I'll try to keep it the same throughout the story. Also I apologize for the spelling mistakes in the second chapter I'll change those eventually so bare with me.

Bye SkY D $$ OO 0-0 Smileys ever where!

Preview ( I have one this time.): Things really start to heat up between Soujiro and Megumi. Sano is trying to deal with all these new feeling, and Sayo might just be the thorn in Sanosuke's side. Misao meets her idol Aoshi who doesn't take well to her... Kenshin has to deal with a school problem... Kaoru is battling a new talent problem. A new talent will be born and found and maybe even lost for good... Find out in the upcoming chapter of Make it or Break it: Talent Search.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Paleah** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer for Chapter 2: We're invited! I'm glad you found it to be sweet but I don't even remember what I wrote now I keep having to look back it is so sad. I AM REALLY HAPPY YOU FOUND IT FUNNY!!!!!!! - I always tell people what was the funniest part of their chapters it is so much fun. I love the songs too! I have them in MP3 format on my computer I listen to them all the time. I'm sorry there was no songs in this chapter. Next Chap. is going to be jammed packed so I sorta skipped out this chapter. Thanx again!

**To ****Charmed-Anime** I am truly sorry that I haven't read Lost and Found in well centuries I'll try to read more soon! I promise! You should have seen my face when I saw how finished your review. I was like I have a fan I have a fan ... etc... Yah It made me happy to know you liked my story. Thanx!

**Kyos-Kitty-Kat** Thanx for the review. I went to your account looking for your story I WANT TO READ IT !! Thank you for the understanding. School hasn't gotten much better for me! I hate this year!!! And my friends are separated from me and I never see them!!!! I'm sorry I spazed out again. Thanx again for the review! I want to read your story so send me an email with it or something. **Kao-gurl:** Sorry for waiting to long! I'll try to get it up sooner but I have lots of ideas for this Chapter coming up so don't worry it will be up sooner! 

**Mademoiselle Anime:** I chose Hideki because I thought it fit the best out of all the names. So you shouldn't be thanking me. I should be thanking you for the name. I'll update sooner. I'm glad you enjoyed.

**Hyper Spaz:** No offense your name seriously fits. I still like your smile. Thanx. 

**Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan** I can't wait for the next Chapter of December Air. You're the first person to bring up what does K.A.S.E. stand for. I thought people would ask sooner. The story is in the orginal version of the story I used Enishi because I had plans for dear Soujiro but I changed it. So that Soujiro took Enishi's place. Part of the decision was the fact I know nothing about Enishi. So that's how I got the name. . Thank you ( I just stole your smile. Joking!)

**Donna8157****-san:** Thank you for the pointer I appreciate it. Possession is awesome. You write so very well! Thank You !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D ( I feel honored that you called me Sky Fairy-san)

**Esthered** Thank you for reviewing and not hating me for harsh criticism. I'm good you liked it even though you don't like modernized RK stories. Looking forward to your next chapter!

THANK YOU!!!!

Sky


	4. Practice

AN: Okay I first began to write this on 10/12/04. It is now 1/10/05. I am so sorry! I have had lots of problems. I'm failing math and my parents are so pissed. I also have time constraints and I'm always on gaia online. There is no reason for this. And I'm truly sorry. My friend Andrea says hi and thanks. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm sorry.

Make it or Break it

Practice

"This was originally an old café built in the early 1900's. It went out of business ten years ago. I used to come here to eat sometimes when I was younger. Then it was forced out of business. Our manger bought it as a place for us to practice instead of his house."

"Kenshin that is enough of a history lesson."

"Once we're upstairs we're going to be practicin gthe whoel time. is that fine with you?"

"Yah it's fine." said Kaoru.

"Hey Sou!" but Sanosuke stopped in his tracks when he saw Megumi and Soujiro talking happily together. He took a moment to compose himself and calm down. He came up the steps into the large room.

"Hey Sano."

"Hey." Sano avoided Soujiro and Megumi. He went over to his guitar and satrted to check it out.

"Where's Himura?" asked Aoshi.

"Coming."

"Hello everyone this is Miss Misao."'

"Hello"

"Hey."

"Okay now that intros are done can we start practice?"

"Yah that's a good idea."

"You guys can sit here." Soujiro pointed to the table he had been sitting at. "Just don't interrupt us all right."

"Yep."

"Fine."

"Sure."

The banded start their sound checks and then moved into warm-ups

"Okay let's start practice guys."

"Okay 1 and a 2 and a 3…"

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!**

**Believe in the shining of tomorrow**

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!**

**Grab on to my hand and carry on...**

**We who just bumped shoulders**

**and brushed past each other,**

**Each in our own way ---**

**We'll search for tomorrow**

**We'll meet again somet…**

"That was horrible do it again!"

"1 and a 2 and a 3…"

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!**

**Believe in the shining of tomorrow**

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!**

**Grab on to my hand and carry on...**

"That's it. Now we've got the beat!" called Kenshin tapping his foot to the beat.

**We who just bumped shoulders**

**and brushed past each other,**

**Each in our own way ---**

**We'll search for tomorrow**

**We'll meet again sometime**

**in the dreams you're searching for**

**As you face into the wind and**

**I see your back becoming small in the distance...**

**Goodluck and Goodbye**

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!**

**Only meeting and parting --- again and again...**

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!**

**Until you find the answers... carry on!**

**Although not that hard enough to hurt,**

**He's biting his lips hard...**

**He's staring off into the distance**

**And won't show his heart...**

**I know it's up to me**

**to fulfill my own dreams...**

**So, to that smile of yours that lives again in my heart...**

**Goodluck and Goodbye**

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!**

**Believe in the shining of tomorrow**

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!**

**Grab on to my hand and carry on...**

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!**

**Only meeting and parting --- again and again...**

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!**

**Until you find the answers... carry on...**

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!**

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!**

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!**

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!**

The girls were amazed by the whole performance of the one song. The members of K.A.S.E. looked like they were have so much fun and yet strangely serious. They seemed to move together as one following along with the song. When the guys had finished the song the girls were one their feet. They were amazed Kenshin looked up and smiled at them.

"That was great guys really great. I think we need to run through it to really get it down."

Kenshin picked up his guitar and started to sing again. The band ran through the song another 7 times or so.

The girls were starting to get sorta bored just watching them do the same song over and over again, even though it was amazing. After they had finished the song Sano threw a wade of paper through the air.

"Yo Kenshin, catch!"

"Wow, watch it Sano."

"Hey I though you could catch it. You think we can do anything with this."

Kenshin glanced over the lyrics really quick and passed them to Soujiro. Soujiro looked at them and passed them to Aoshi. Aoshi passed them back to Sano. Kenshin and Soujiro conversed for a few minutes.

"Sano have you been driving again?" asked a specious Soujiro.

"Nyah, why ya say that?"

"Oh no reason…"

"I haven't!"

"Sure you haven't."

"Watch it smiley boy!"

"Watch what?"

"Sano I think this will be a fine song. Let's just get started." said Aoshi.

As Kenshin walked by Aoshi he whispered "Thanks."

"No problem. They were giving me a headache."

_He is an odd one that he is._ thought Kenshin.

Now Kaoru was really interested in this part. She wanted to see how they really made songs. She asked Misao to borrow her pad and pen.

"But Kaoru this is for Lord Aoshi's autographs."

"Misao I don't think Aoshi is the kind of person who gives out autographs.

Miaso pouted, "Yes he is Kaoru and you're just jealous!"

"Will you two just shut up?" asked Megumi. She was writing down some things on her own pad. Kaoru and Misao went quiet and watched what was going on.

(A.N.: Ok people you're talking to the girl who knows nothing about writing musicor music in general!!! So I'm soooo sorry if this part is wrong. If you do know about any of this then please email me so I can change it!!!! I beg of you. I have the sheet music for this but I know nothing about music! So I am butchering this part to a bloody death! Help me!!!!!)

Kenshin was saying something about we should use this chord.

"See Kenshin if we use that chord it sounds to gloomy." said Soujiro picking up his guitar.

"Okay how about we let Sano show us what he thought it should sound like."

"What? Me?"

"I believe that was what Himura said. Idiot."

"Watch it Aoshi, don't call me an idiot. Fine I'll sing."

Sanosuke started to sing the song it was really lively.

Kaoru was noting how everything was down.

_Wow it is so amazing. They are so young and they are so skilled and talented. I really think that they will have a nice long career for themselves. I really wish I could play guitar like Kenshin. He is so good at it. He must practice a lot to be that good. _

"Okay for the beginning I think we should do A B than E. Then we would have to do A and B throughout the piece as our two main chords. Since we know that, do A B for the first two chords. Then do G."

"Kenshin a G chord doesn't fit there at all. You should use a G#m if you are hell bent on using a G. Which you are."

"Sano, I'm not hell bent, but yes I do fell a G chord would work there."

"Himura, you can be a musical genius sometimes but completely lacking of judgement other times. Give it a rest it is clearly obvious that you do want to use the G#m."

"Knock Knock Knock"

"Come in."

"Seujiro, is Sanosuke at practice today?"

Seujiro paused for a moment and remebered a conversation he had had with Kenshin the night before.

"_You baka-deshi where on earth did you go?"_

"_We went to eat at the Akabeko."_

"_Oh, I see." said Seujiro in a softened tone._

"_Sanosuke has a request for you."_

"_Really, now does he. Doesn't he know that I am a very important man?"_

"_Yes, he does but he wishes you to not tell Sayo tomorrow that he is at practice."_

"_Why does he what me to do that?"_

"_It is a very long story and I'm tried and going to bed."_

_**Poor boy he still hasn't gotten over her death yet. Oh well. He'll get over it someday. I just hope it is sooner rather than later.** _With that he walked back into his office.

"He's at practice right now. I was thinking of stopping over myself and seeing how it was going."

I _wonder what was so important that she couldn't come to practice. It couldn't harm anything, Could it?_

K.A.S.E. had spent most of the practice on the writing of the song. Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao were very impressed. They thought the song was awesome, so far.

"Dont' they sound great?"

"Yah..." said Misao and Megumi in a dreamy far off voice.

Sano lead the band in writing it. He wasn't used to being in charge. Everyone could tell he wasn't very good at it yet.

"Okay guys, I say let's call it a day and get some food."

"But it is only… Wow. It's 3:30 already."

"Time sure flies!."

"That it does."

"Sano, I think we should run through what we have so far."

"Yah, that's a good idea."

"No really." said Aoshi under his breath.

"Okay everyone. A 1 and a 2 and a 3 and 4."

**It heated up, my silver metallic heart**

**I'll light the fuse**

**I feel so high it's strange**

**Let's kick some dust**

**A reckless beat blends in with the shrieks**

**Before my eyes is a rain that seems like missiles**

**My adrenaline's always flowin'**

**so it feels like it's me that's gonna overheat**

**Even if I explode and turn into ashes**

**I'll probably still be laughing, just like this**

**Blowing past the town, until the ends of the earth**

**Let's burn rubber and die together like lovers;**

**C'mon, give me your hand!**

**Let's cut loose until we reach our limit**

**So we can reach the horizon**

**Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning**

**Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high**

**Towards the best finale! Yeah!**

**Soon enough**

**A pitch black morning will come when we'll just wink out**

**Once you change into your favorite clothes,**

**we'll be off!**

**Let's raise our voices absurdly high**

**and break through the atmosphere**

**Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning**

**Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high**

**With steel wings**

**Let's keep racin' through, until time runs out**

**'cause we're natural-born speed demons.**

**Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning**

**Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high**

**See ya again in the next world, Yeah!**

"That's it guys were are done for the day now let's eat."

The girls stood up and walked over to talk to the guys.

"I say let's go to the Akabeko again." said Soujiro.

"There's one problem with that." said Kaoru.

"What"

"It's closed."

"That just might be a problem then."

"Hey how 'bout we cook downstairs." said Megumi as she got up from her seat.

"Yah that's a great idea, Fox."

"Watch it Sanosuke. She'll poison your food." said Aoshi.

"He's right you know." said Megumi smirking.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"Yes, very. I'll go get started all right? Anyone else want to come and help?"

"I'll come, Megumi." said Soujiro.

"We'll be back soon."

"So Lord Aoshi what's your favorite song?"

"I don't have one."

"What! You don't have one there has to be something you like."

"…"

"Silence."

"Oh, okay. So what's your favorite food?"

"I don't have one." said Aoshi sounding annoyed.

"So what do you like?"

"Nothing."

"What! You like nothing?"

"Yes and can we please stop with these trivial questions?"

"Yah…" said Misao in a quivering voice. "Yah let's stop." Misao made her way downstairs heartbroken. Lord Aoshi was so cruel. Did he have no regards for her feelings and opinions? _It hurt so much,_ thought Misao. _I thought he was nice and caring_. With that Misao broke down into tears at the table.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke had been talking about random stuff. They all suddenly stopped when they heard the last bit of the converstaion.

"Aoshi, that was really mean."

"Yah, Aoshi that was really harsh if she was really annoying you that much you should have said it in a politer way." pointed out Sanosuke.

"Go apologize."

"Jump off a bridge, Himura. Like hell I'm going down to apologize to some crazed fan girl. I'm sorry but hell will freeze over first."

"You don't know her."

"What did you say?" snorted Aoshi.

"You don't know her. You don't know anything about her. She just wanted a chance to get to know her idol. She really looks up to you and what did you do? You took it all away from her. She started playing the drums after she saw you guys in concert. She damn good at it. Now I bet she quits the drums and never listens to music again.

"Miss Kaoru, it that taking it too far."

"Stay out of this. You don't know anything about and you're just branding her a fan girl. You're no better than the other rock stars who are only there for the money."

"Are you done with your little spiel? Cause if you are I'm leaving I don't have to listen to this crap about caring how she feels and anything. I don't like her. Even if I was her brother, I still would treat her this way. I'm going now. Don't try to stop me. " Aoshi went out the fire escape down and slammed it.

"Kenshin, should we…?"

"Yah…"

"I'm sorry you had to see that Missy. Aoshi isn't always like that. He has a quick temper and well can really bite the bullet."

"Yah, I bet he can."

"I know you are upset about what he did to your friend, Miss Kaoru."

"Like hell I am." said Kaoru interrupting Kenshin.

"But please don't hold this against him."

"Maybe I won't but still I'm pissed off at him."

"I'm going to go down and tell Sou what happened. I think it is best if we leave the poor girl alone."

"I agree with you. I think she needs some alone time."

Sanosuke made his way down the steps. He could feel his weight putting pressure on the steps as he walked down them. He reached the bottom he saw Misao sitting at a table sobbing. _Poor girl I know how you feel. I do. I hope you get over this._ He continued to make his way to the kitchen. He could hear laughing and giggling. He felt his blood start to boil. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. What he saw nearly made his draw drop. Soujiro and Megumi were having a bubble/soap fight. The meals were all done and set against the wall, cooling. It looks like they had been doing the dishes but some how got into a fight.

"Take that Soujiro."

"Hah you missed Megumi."

Suddenly Soujiro slipped on the pile on soap and fell on top of Megumi. It was a very awkward position. Megumi was bright red and her checks kept turning redder and redder.

"I'm sorry Megumi. Oh, Sano. How are you? How long have you been there?"

"Hungry. And long enough." said Sanosuke trusting his hands into his pockets so Soujiro couldn't see that his hands had balled up into fists. " The real reason I came down here was to tell you Aoshi left.

"Why did he leave?"

"Let's just say… His temper got the better of him again."

"No, you're kidding me."

" No I'm not."

"Hell, that's a big problem."

"What is going on here?" asked a confused Megumi.

"Umm… Aoshi just well…. broke Misao's heart."

"WHAT!"

"Shh… Look." said Sanosuke opening the door from the kicthen.

"Oh my god. Poor Misao."

"Just bring the food upstairs. I'm going to go talk to her."

Soujiro and Megumi washed themselves up. Then they picked up the plates of food and carried them up the steps to Kenshin and Kaoru who had been upstairs.

"So what got you interested in music?"

"My parents."

"Did they love music?"

"Yes, they did. They were both musicians."

"Really. What did they play?"

"Guitar and Flute. It's a weird mix. I grew up on classic and rock/pop."

"So do you play any instruments?"

"Um… I sing and I play the flute like my mother."

"Your parents must be proud."

"I hope they are."

"You hope?"

"Oh, silly me of course you don't know. My parents died in an accident years ago. I live on my own."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. I hope they are proud of me and what I have done with my life."

"I sure they are Miss Kaoru."

"So how about you Kenshin, how did you get interested in music?"

"My step-father got me interested in it. My parents died when I was young, and he was a good friend of theirs. He felt he had to adopt me. He has taught everything I know."

"Lunch is done."

"Hey guys."

"Where's Sano?"

"Talking to Misao." said Megumi.

"Should we wait for him?" asked Kaoru.

"Nyah, the food will get cold and we don't want that." said Soujiro.

Sano walked out of the kitchen and pulled up a chair and sat down nest to the sobbing Misao.

"You feeling any better?"

Misao shook her head.

"You know you have a really good friend."

Misao gave him a puzzled look.

"Missy, stood up for you up there. We all felt what Aoshi did wasn't right. Missy went right to him and told that he was being wrong. She said that he was missing a chance of becoming friends with a really great person."

"Kaoru…"

"Aoshi, doesn't hate you. He is just not good with people, so he tends to bite the bullet. It's okay you know. You still can like him even though, he is an idiot sometimes."

Misao laughed at this. "You're right I was being an idiot. I have a question?"

"Alright shoot."

"You've had this happen before haven't you?"

"Yah" sighed Sanosuke. "I've had this happen to me."

"Ya want to talk about it?" asked Misao

"Sure. The problem is Megumi."

"What? Why?"

"She hates me I think I'm falling in love with her."

"But wait you have a girlfriend."

"That's the problem I love Sayo. But when ever Soujrio makes Megumi laugh or it looks like they are getting close I have a strong temptation to pound Soujiro into the ground.

"Well if that's how you feel Sanosuke, then I guess I have no reason to talk to you!" shouted Sayo.

Sanosuke and Misao had been to absorbed in their problems to hear the door open. Sayo and Hiko had heard everything. Sayo ran out into the street and hailed a taxicab. Sanosuke ran after her but it was too late. She had left in the cab. Sano made his way to the table again.

"Sanosuke, I'm so sorry if I knew…" apologized Misao

"Nyah, It's not your fault. It's mine."

"I think you all should be heading home." said Hiko from the bar. "I'm going to see that Baka-Deshi of mine.

"I think you all should be heading home."

"Mr. Manger, I didn't know you were coming." said Soujiro.

"Well no one did."

"I think you should all be heading home because it looks like practice has long been over. I hope you did make some progress. "

"Yes sir we did."

"Now everyone out."

"Yes sir!" said everyone. They all filed out of the room and down into the cars.

Megumi has going to be taken home by Soujiro and Kaoru and Misao by Kenshin.

"Sano are you coming?" asked Soujiro.

"No I'm not coming I'll be here for a while."

"All right then suit yourself."

"See you Sanosuke. Thank you very much." called the girls. Kenshin waved and they all left.

After everyone had left Hiko came down. "For what it is worth I'm sorry." After that Hiko walked out the door leaving Sanosuke to his thoughts.

FIN

**AN: I'm done with the 4th chapter! I'm so sorry it is so late. It has been like 3 or 4 months I'm sorry! T-T I won't have the 5th chapter for a while cause I'm in a little bit of a situation. Everyone knows that Kaoru will finally start her band soon. The only problem is I need someone for the keyboard. SO you are going to vote on 2 things or you won't see chapter 5 until Jan. of next year. **

**Vote: Who should be the keyboardist?**

**Sayo**

**2) Tsubame**

**3) Someone else**

**4) A made up ( if so give full bio description in the review)**

**Vote: What to do with Sayo?**

**Stay with Sanosuke**

**Dump Sanosuke and hook up with someone in later chapters**

**Hook up with Soujiro**

**Have her die**

**Have her become friends with Sanosuke instead of lovers.**

**Remember V.O.D. (vote or die) (literally) **

**Review shout outs**

**Mademoiselle Anime: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I will try next time to but I'm so busy. But if you want the story sooner please vote!!!**

**Kaori-Angel****: thank you for introducing me to gaia! that is where I have partly been well for forever. I see you change your penname from Paleah. I hope you liked the chapters. Thank you! -**

**Mystically-Charmed****: No you changed your name too! Thank you for the review. I glad you like the story! Trust me the next chapters are going to be interesting. Thank you for all of the support! **

**Hyper Spaz: Hyper as usual. Thank you for the review. I'll try to update sooner!**

**abubi-chan****: I am glad you liked it. Now I was wondering which of your fan fics were you comparing mine to? Cause I would like to read it. thank you for giving me the final get go to finish this story.**

**hiddenicenin: thank you for the review it is really fluffly. Your review really made me laugh. Thank you!**

**Thank you all for your support. I promise I will try to update sooner! Pass the story to all your friends! LOL. Also if you belong to Gaia online, look me up. I'm SukiWatru. Have a great New Year's**


	5. School Time

AN: Okay sorry about the wait guys, I know how much you hate how I do that. Don't worry I am starting right now instead of studying for my French exam. I'm so sorry about the rush job on the last chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed I have 30 reviews currently as I'm writing this up. Thank you all so much I hope to make it to 50 by the end of this chapter can you please help me! Thanks to all who put me on their author alert and favorites page. Thank you all! I'm sorry for being so pig headed fool- HOPE YA ENJOY NODA!

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last chapter opps…… I do not own Rurouni Kenshin T-T I wish I did.

**Make it or Break it **

**School Time**

Misao stepped into the courtyard of her school. She glanced around looking for Kaoru. She soon spotted Kaoru talking to her friend Shura. Misao quietly snuck up on Kaoru and jumped on her shoulders. Kaoru screamed.

"Ha ha! Got you." cried Misao.

"Misao." said Kaoru reproachfully.

"What I'm just having a little bit of fun."

"It wasn't fun for me."

Shura burst out laughing. "You two are hilarious. You should have your own show. Well see ya Kaoru got to get to homeroom before the teacher gives me another detention."

"See ya, Shura." called Kaoru.

"See you in gym." called Misao.

" So what's up?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't know. Just wanted to talk to a friendly face."

"Okay then."

"I thinking about quitting band."

"What! You love band!"

"Yah, I know, but I've been thinking maybe it's time to search new horizons."

"Okay, when you know your friend has been brained washed. When she says she wants to quits her favorite thing in school."

"I haven't been brained washed, Kaoru." said Misao as she walked into the school.

"Still what would Mr. Asou say. You're his favorite student not to mention the best drummer in the whole damn school."

"I'm not his favorite student and I think your over reacting a lit bit." said Misao as she pulled open the door to homeroom.

"Fine, but just consider what I told you all right."

"I will Kaoru. Stop worrying."

Kaoru sat down in her seat and started to stare out the window. As she watched them she wondered what was it that could make you quit what you love, just because of a few words. The clouds floated by one by one. They were so pretty they looked like white blobs of cotton candy. Kaoru stared out of the window the whole time thinking. There was on question that kept appearing over and over again. _Why did I fall in love with music?_ She kept thinking about it. _I love music. Why do I though? Is it because it is my way of holding on to my parents? I don't know anymore. I just don't know. I just feel so confused._ Kaoru's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the slamming of the class room door. She raised her head up to see who had sauntered in late today. Kaoru was dumbfounded. She shot Misao a look. Misao too had that same dumbfounded look on her face. Megumi was late for homeroom. Megumi was the perfect model student. Megumi, I actually enjoy homeroom. Megumi, I am always prompt and on time. It was like the world had gone out of sync.

"Psst… Megumi, where the hell have you been?" asked Misao her curiosity raised. As Megumi slid into her seat.

"Art room."

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"Finishing a project up."

"Oh." said both Kaoru and Misao simultaneously. That explained a lot Megumi was probably finishing up a project for school and had lost track of time.

"Brrngg"

"Everyone go to your classes. For all of those who take Chorus, remember you are missing a period today so you can have double period of Chorus."

Megumi made her way down the halls. She felt like it had been an eternity since she had last been in school. Everything felt different. She wandered to her English class. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who was standing outside the door. Kanryuu Takadea was waiting. Megumi weighed her options. _1) Skip class. That wasn't going to happen. 2) Go by Kanryuu. That possibly could work. I hop.e _she thought. Megumi stepped right by Kanryuu praying nothing would happen. But when does that ever happen.

"Hey Baby. How are you?"

"…"

"No answer for me. Come on you had to have missed me." Kanryuu reached out and grabbed Megumi's arm. Megumi tried to wriggle out of his grasp but failed.

"Please let go of me."

"No."

"I thought she said let go of her. You Slime ball! said a feminine voice. Megumi and Kanryuu turned to look at the speaker. It was Kaoru. She raised back her arm and shoved it forward,pushing him in the face. He fell to his knees. Kanryuu had released his grip on Megumi and she moved aside. Kaoru then proceeded to kick Kanryuu. Kanryuu now had a bloody nose and it looked like his one leg was starting to bleed. The blood soaked into his clothes staining them.

"You watch your step, Kamiya. And you", said Kanryuu pointing to Megumi, "I'm coming for you" And with that he limped out of their way.

"That slime ball."

"Kaoru, you could have gotten into real trouble."

"Nyah, it was no big deal."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself. Let's hurry or we will be late."

"Yah." said Megumi but she was thinking _I can take care of myself, Kaoru._

Last period finally rolled around and Megumi and Kaoru made their way down to the Chorus room. They stepped through the double brown doors. They walked to their seats on the opposite side of the room. The chairs were mahogany with an cushioned seat velvet. Megumi and Kaoru waited for the rest of the students to come. Once everyone had come into the room the chorus teacher came out of the room.

"Well everyone as you know the time has come for our spring concert and competition. Today we will be focusing on the competition since it is in a week. Today we will be doing try-outs/auditions for who will represent us. You may use any song you want. I have brought all of my music from home with me, so you can take a look. Please don't be too rough with them cause they are my only copies and you will pay dearly if they are hurt. Please choose your piece with in the next fifteen minutes." The teacher walked back into her office and shut the door. There was an immediate scrambling of chairs as everyone ran to the front of the room to shuffle through the pieces of music.

Kaoru moved up to the table and looked through the papers. She found one that caught her eye, Solitude by Akino Arai. She glanced at the lyrics. They were sad and moving. She slowly read them over again.

**Letting the car just run along**

**The road which leads to that sea**

**The sun is the color of nectar**

**The scent of grass, on and on**

**The hot wind that tangles in my hair**

**Why could no one erase**

**The summer day that passed right through these arms**

**Long fingers, a castle of sand**

**The sound of waves from the shining sea**

**I thought I could hear them right now**

**Dodging a bird that was flying low**

**The car slides and is engulfed in flames**

**A place more distant than a dream**

**How could I possibly reach it**

**That sea where you once were**

This is the piece thought Kaoru. She picked up the piece and moved back to her seat rereading. Megumi sat down next to her. "What piece did you get? Kaoru? Earth to Kaoru."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Megumi. I was spacing. What did you want?"

"I was asking you what piece you got."

"Oh I got Solitude by Akino Arai."

"Never heard of it. I got For Fruits Basket."

"Oh, I know that one. It is a good song."

"Really, I just heard of it now."

The teacher walked back into the room at that moment, cause the chatter to cease.

"Ok, we will now begin the auditions. First up is Sakura Tomoki."

Kaoru watched as one after another the students filed up and tried their pieces.

"Next up is Kaoru Kamiya."

"Good luck." whispered Megumi.

Kaoru nodded and smiled best she could. As she stared out into her class she felt she couldn't sing. She just couldn't.

_What is the point of trying? What is the point? I'll just do badly. I can just say I can't sing it and that will be the end of it. No, Kaoru you can't do that your not a quitter. You are strong! You can do that. Just focus on something important._ She thought about what she could focus on. Kenshin, she kept replaying what happened after the K.A.S.E.'s over and over again in her head. They music began and Kaoru began to sing.

**Letting the car just run along**

**The road which leads to that sea**

**The sun is the color of nectar**

**The scent of grass, on and on**

**The hot wind that tangles in my hair**

**Why could no one erase**

**The summer day that passed right through these arms**

**Long fingers, a castle of sand**

**The sound of waves from the shining sea**

**I thought I could hear them right now**

**Dodging a bird that was flying low**

**The car slides and is engulfed in flames**

**A place more distant than a dream**

**How could I possibly reach it**

**That sea where you once were**

As she sang she thought of him. She thought about what he meant to her. _Why do I feel this way? Why? I never felt this way before._ It was sort of a nostalgic feeling, like she had felt this way before. _Why is it I feel so peaceful and yet so very sad? _

The class listened in silence. They were filled with awe as they listened. They could tell Kaoru was putting every once of her soul into the song to make it feel really. Megumi smiled as she listened. She could tell that music called to Kaoru. _Someday it might just sweep her up and away._ she thought. _But for now this is good for her. _When Kaoru finished the class clapped and she sat back down and sighed.

"How did I do?"

"Just fine. Don't worry."

"Next up Megumi Takani."

"Well good luck, Megumi."

"Thanks I really need it."

Megumi got up in front of the class and began to sing.

**I was so happy when you smiled**

**Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray**

**Far from the sunny days that lye in sleep**

**Waiting with patience for the spring**

**When the flowers will bloom renewed again**

**Know that there is more beyond the pains of today**

**Although the scars of yesterday remain**

**You can go on living as much as your heart believes**

**You can't be born again**

**Although you can change**

**Let's stay together always.**

**I was so happy when you smiled**

**Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray**

**Far from the sunny days that lye in sleep**

**Waiting with patience for the spring**

**When the flowers will bloom renewed again**

**Know that there is more beyond the pains of today**

**Although the scars of yesterday remain**

**You can go on living as much as your heart believes**

**You can't be born again**

**Although you can change**

**Let's stay together always**.

AN: For all of those who know Fruits Basket, you know that this is the version Laura Bailey sings. I chose to repeat it to make it longer so don't be mad! Also I think I messed up the last three lines sorry bout that.

After the class clapped, Megumi went back to her seat.

"I messed up! sighed Megumi.

"Oh no, you didn't mess up it was great."

"Yah. Whatever."

"I will be back in a few minutes with the contestants for the competition."

The class waited in complete silence. They were all too anxious too speak. When the teacher came back out of her office heads snapped up in her direction.

"Well after careful consideration, it is my pleasure to announce that Megumi Takani will be the second person representing us in the competition. Everyone rushed over to her.

"Great job Megumi."

"Good luck at the Comps!"

"I thought Kaoru was way better."

"Everyone enough and back to your seats." yelled their teacher. The students hurried back and sat still.

"Congrats Megumi." whispered Kaoru.

"I didn't think I did well at all."

"You did great."

"I have a juice riding on you to be the first person to represent us."

"Nyah. I spaced out."

"You wait and see."

"And the first person who will be representing us is Kaoru Kamiya, with the best permorance I have seen in my 25 years as a teacher. Congratulations to you both and good luck!"

Everyone rushed over and kept telling Kaoru what a great job she had done. Megumi and Kaoru were so over whelmed by the people that it took 10 minutes for them to make it out of the chorus room.

On the way to their lockers they bumped into Shura and Misao. Who were happily talking about band practice.

"So you went to practice?"

"Yep! I thought about what you had said. It isn't worth getting down in the dumps over some ass hole like him. AND I LOVE THE DRUMS!" With that Misao bounced down the hall dragging Shura behind her.

"It sucks to be Shura right now."

"Yah it does but Misao is going to keep playing the drums."

"True. And that is good for everyone." laughed Megumi twirling in the hallway.

FIN 

AN: I'm so sorry. I know many of you will go that is random get to the real story. Well this is the into to the next giant part that will astound everyone! If people are wondering what happened after practice. That will be cover in the next as well as the fate of Sayo and Sano! If you have song request please tell me and I'll put them in. Also Strange Shinobi has supplied me with the new manger/ member of Kaoru's band who will be introduced next chap. also. You must vote! Note shortest chap. yet. Note 2 Review boxes eat up email address and website addresses.

Vote: Who should be the keyboardist?

1) Sayo

2) Tsubame

3) Someone else

4) A made up ( if so give full bio description in the review)

Vote: What to do with Sayo?

Stay with Sanosuke

Dump Sanosuke and hook up with someone in later chapters

Hook up with Soujiro

Have her die

Have her become friends with Sanosuke instead of lovers.

**Remember V.O.D. (vote or die) (literally) **

Review Shout outs

Immortal-Slayers: Thank you for replying to the Vote thing. I hope you liked the story.

Strange Shinobi: You are best. The best. The best. You are the best. The best. The best. Thanks you so much! Could you do the vote thingy for Sayo please? Thank you so much for all of your support!

DrowAngel: Yes I'm a .hack fan. Hope you liked the story!

gaby (hyatt: Thank you very much.

pyramidgirl89: thank you for doing both vote thingys you are the best also! I know who doesn't love reviews.

ARIEL: I tried emailing you cause the website didn't work. I would love to use that song I know which one you are talking about. Here is the singing you wanted. I'm glad you liked it.

Kaori-Angel: Supportive as always! YAH! "I hope Kaorus kicks someones ass or something" this is what you said in your first review and I delivered it! YEAH! thank you so much!

And Mystically-Charmed : I hope you get time to review soon. I enjoyed your email.

Have anything you need to talk to me email me and I'll try to do something about it.

Sky


	6. School Time Guy’s Style

_AN: Okay sorry about the wait guys, I know how much you hate how I do that. I have been swamped with work. I 'm sorry! Partly the reason why the story hasn't been update sooner is because I went back throughout the first 5 chapters and edited them and fixed mistakes. I'm all done with that I just have to type them up and everything. So I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try! Also over 30 Trojans equaled a slight problem for a month… and flunking honors math… I'M SO SORRY! But I got nearly 50 reviews so I'm happy and I apologize profusely! Bug me when you feel I should update if it makes you feel better. Also I had finals and my birthday was the 15th so I was out partying… And I went to my semi and got my heart broken but I'M SO SORRY GUYS!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin T-T I wish I did.

* * *

**Make it or Break it**

School Time Guy's Style

**By SkyFairy77**

**

* * *

**

Kenshin made his way to the school walking along the brightly colored path. The cherry trees were in bloom all around him. It was a warm day and he had thrown his black bag and his blazer over his shoulder as he walked. He passed people occasionally waving or giving a cheerful good morning to a few people. He was nearly at the entranceway to the large stone building when a smiling spiky hair figured appeared behind him smiling.

"Yo Kenshin."

"Oh, good morning Sano. I didn't see there." They walked through the entryway into the pale dim hallways. They made their way up to sets of gray steps and turned into the hallway. A few feet in front of them they spied a brown hair boy at his locker getting out his books.

"Hey Sou!" called Sanosuke.

"Morning Sanosuke, Kenshin." he said turning to see who it had been.

"So how are you Soujiro?" asked Kenshin.

"I'm fine just a bit tried." he said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Aren't we all buddy. Aren't we all." said Sanosuke yawning too.

"We should head for homeroom that we should." said Kenshin striding ahead of the two of them."

They made their way up another flight of stairs and turned into the classroom A1 sliding the door behind them. They made their way over to the window where they sat down on the heater continued talking. Kenshin wasn't really paying much attention he was lost in thought. Kenshin was struck by a sudden thought.

"Hey where is Aoshi," he asked looking around the room, "I haven't seen him since Saturday's during practice."

"Actually I haven't seen ice man since practice either." said Sanosuke. "Yah that's the last time I saw him."

" I wonder if he is skipping again?"

"Soujiro don't say things like that!"

"Kenshin, he skips half of the time because he knows the stuff."

"Sano, that doesn't give him a right to skip school whenever he feels like it."

"Whatever."

"Hey you know the chorus contest that we usaully have to do every year." aked Kenshin.

"Yah..."

"Well I don't want to go alone so I was wondering wheter either of you wanted to come along for the contest."

"Oh I love that I'll go." pipped in Soujiro.

"Sure what the hellmight be fun." said Sanosuke shrugging.

"Sanosuke you usally hate this sort of thing."

"Yah well change is good. Sometimes..."

"So have you seen Sayo lately? Becuase this doesn't sound like the normal Sano." asked Soujiro.

"Yah… I did at the church in town…"

"So what happened?" asked Kenshin lowering his voice so the other people in the room could not over here them.

"I don't really know."

"How can you not know? You were there." said Soujiro

"It's complicated." said Sanosuke running his fingers through his hair. "She wants to move back to England in a couple of weeks."

"She what?"

"Wants to move back to England."

"Is she that upset?"

"No she just wants to go back because she was so happy here." he retorted

"I'm really sorry Sanosuke." said Kenshin trying to give his friend a consoling smile.

"Whatever, I'm in this position because myself and I'm the one that has to live with it." He hopped down off the heater and slouched down into his seat across the room.

Kenshin was going to say something but Mr. Kimura, their homeroom teacher, interrupted him.

"Everyone to your seats and gentlemen don't sit on the radiator."

* * *

Aoshi was having the time of his life at his apartment. He had been driving himself crazy rehearing that girl's words and haunted by the look on her face.

You don't know her. You don't know anything about her. She just wanted a chance to get to know her idol. She really looks up to you and what did you do? You took it all away from her.

"Damn it!" swore Aoshi threw a pillow against the wall of his bedroom. "What do you want from me." He sank back on to his bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"People! People settle down, before I dismissed you to your first period class I have a few announcements. First, our school has the honor of being part of an exchange program with Meiji High. The program will start in a few weeks. It will be an excellent opportunity for some of you. Second, Sayo your beloved student council member and fellow student will be moving to England. There were many curious looks shot at Sanosuke from different members of the homeroom. On a happier note in three weeks there will be a school dance open to anyone except those with criminal records." The class burst out laughing which lighted the heavily aired room. Sanosuke leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling just like he had that night in the bar.

* * *

"Damn it Sanosuke! Damn it!" he sighed leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling. "How did I get myself into this fine mess. I can't lose her not over this." he got up grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

_Your precious name brings memories/ That I will surely gasp at with my desire to see you/_

_I feel your sadness from everywhere/ When you made me gasp I was glad_

Sanosuke ran through the city searching everywhere. He checked all of Sayo's favorite places but to no avail. He started asking people he was that desperate.

"Excuse me, Have you seen this young woman?" he said pulling out a photo of them to together.

"Sorry I haven't." the woman he had stopped continued on her way.

He stopped several more and received the same results from it. He slumped against a building holding the picture in his hands. He starred at it remembering how happy they had been together. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were both smiling. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer; they flowed from his eyes like two rivers. As if the sky had felt his pain there was a crack of thunder and the rain started to pour down on him, soaking him to the bone. He wondered through the streets as the rain fell, the bright lights all around him. He finally stopped into a bar where they had been advertising an open mike. He stopped and asked the bartender whether he could go sing.

"Sure whatever buddy." said the bartender eyes Sanosuke.

"Thanks." he said and made his way up to the mike. "Hello everyone. I'm going sing a few songs if it is all right." No one answered so he took the silence as their answer. He began to sing his voice filled with emotion with water dropping from him.

**I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I did nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself **

I didn't know you  
I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling now  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or even touch or even kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
What I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side

We belong together  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
Baby nobody else  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together

The people were on there feet clapping and cheering when he had finished. Sanosuke looked up his face filled with sorrow. He saw a lady standing near the front a large silver cross hung from her neck. It hit him like a sack of bricks… "The church." and he rushed out hearing the crowd still clapping. It had been raining before Sanosuke entered the club but now it was pouring. The rain came down in sheets. Sanosuke hurried by people heading for the church. As he dogged a woman with her child he slipped and fell. He pulled himself up but not before looking down at his leg, "Damn, why today." His leg was covered in watery blood and injured he couldn't put much weight on it with out wincing. "Damn it! Why today!" he yelled at the sky hoping for his answer. He made his way to the curb and hailed a cab.

"5009 Cross St. on the double please."

"Yes sir." replied the cab driver as he sped off. Sanosuke stared out the window watching the constant stream of gray from the rain. Hoping that he would find Sayo there.

"Thanks, here." Sano got out of the cab once they had arrived and thrusted a bunch off bills at the driver.

"But sir…"

"Keep it."

"Thank you so much!" called the cab driver.

Sanosuke looked up at the large stone church. It was the last place he wanted to be. It held to many bad memories from him. He wanted up to the double doors and pushed them open. There she was sitting at the organ playing a piece Sanosuke knew very well. Light Shaded Dream it was the piece her brother had written for Sayo before she had died. She stood up once she was finished and moved down the aisle towards him.

"Sanosuke…"

"Sayo I have come to say I'm sorry."

"That's it?"

"Yah…"

"You had my heart and you crushed it! And sorry is all you can say?" she said before she burst into tears.

"Sayo…" He said taking a step forward to comfort her.

"Don't come near me Sanosuke Sagara! I don't want to hear it!"

"Sayo…"

"I said I didn't want to hear it."

"Sayo, please I can change things will be different."

"Will they Sanosuke? Will they really ever change? Or will I just keep getting hurt?" the tears still streaming down her face.

"No, I will never hurt you again Sayo, never."

"It's to late Sanosuke. It is far too late. I'm moving back to London in a few weeks. I won't be at school, I'll be busy packing. Don't expect to see me."

"Sayo… Isn't this a little extreme?" said Sanosuke his voice wavering.

"Extreme? No, not all. I want to get as far away from this place as possible from you and your music, from my horrible memories, from everything. This is my answer, Sanosuke."

"Sayo…" the tears just started to follow from his face.

"Goodbye Sanosuke." She stood on tiptoes and reached up and gave him a final kiss. She could taste the salt from his tears. "Goodbye Sanosuke, I will always love you." She whispered in his ear. Sayo moved to the back of the church not stopping to look back until she was at the door. She looked back at the man she had loved for so many years. "I'm sorry." She whispered and left. Sanosuke fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't stop crying, he just sat there crying.

* * *

"Mr. Sagara if you would like to rejoin the world again it would be appreciated."

"Yes sir."

"Class dismissed. Oh Mr. Sagara, do please try to pay attention next homeroom. They aren't that boring."

"Hey it is okay buddy." said Soujiro clapping him on the back.

"See you in Social Studies." called Kenshin as they turned into the hallway and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Agh! I can't take this anymore. I'm going to get some air." Aoshi walked to the door and put on his skates and set out. He started to skate down the street, when he got to the hill he just let himself coast down feeling the wind in his face. He turned the corner and headed towards school. Aoshi skated towards the gate and saw Sanosuke in an upper window starting out bored. When he caught site of Aoshi he began to wave madly. Aoshi laughed and gave him the thumbs up sign and started to skate again. As he was leaving he heard some cry "Mr. Sagara!" Aoshi laughed, _Sanosuke must be in so much trouble right now_ he thought to himself. He skated into a small ice cream pallor that was nearly empty except for a small brown hair lady.

"Yo Omasu!" called Aoshi as he skated into the pallor.

"Hey Aohsi. Skipping again?"

"Yah it is such a waste."

"What is? School or you skipping? You really shouldn't say things like that about school."

"Hey it is the truth."

"Yet with that attitude, you are passing?"

"Hey remember I'm the resident genius around here."

"Try fool." she said laughing. "Hey no skating Aoshi you know that." she called as he began to skate around the room.

"But it is so fun!" he said grinning ear from ear as he asked around the room the edge of his skate caught a table leg and both of them toppled to the ground.

Omasu started laughing uncontrollably, "Resident genius! More like klutz!" Aoshi shot her snake eyes from beneath his jet-black hair. "Here I'll help you clean this up" she said placing the chairs in their upright positions.

"Thanks."

"But see this is what I mean by no skating." Omasu said to him. "So what's up? You usually only come here when you have a problem." she said pulling out one of the chairs and sitting.

"I don't have a problem. I just came to visit." Aoshi replied also pulling one of the chairs out.

"Sure you don' t kid."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Yep I know you do." she said grinning. "Seriously what's up?"

"The sky; Fine I'm having some conscience issues."

"Really what did you do?"

"Nothing too serious."

"Too serious? You got of be kidding what did you do?"

"I snapped at someone and they started to cry."

"By the sounds of it, you're talking about a girl right?"

"Yah, the guys invited these two girls we met at a restaurant and let them bring a friend. But she is a complete psycho."

"I doubt that, you are being a little critical aren't you."

"Okay she wasn't a complete psycho. But she was being such a pain; she kept buzzing around and asking all of these pointless questions. She kept annoying me. It was awful. So I snapped at her and she began to cry. One of her friends started to shout at me and it has been bugging me ever since." said Aoshi shuddering remembering the look on Misao's face.

"Sound like you have a guilty conscience. You realized what you did was wrong and it is haunting you. All those things the girl said to you were true weren't they and that is partly why it is bothering you so much, right?"

"I guess. I just want to get rid of this feeling."

"You may be smart and talented but you don't have great people skills. These skills are just important as knowledge and other skills but like those things they have to be practiced and used. Just because some may except it as you doesn't mean everyone will. You need to practice your people skills and improve on them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but how do I get rid of it." he said sighing.

"The only way any of us can't except that you're wrong and let your pride take a blow and just say your sorry."

"Say I'm sorry? I have to apologize that's it?"

"Yes, but you also need to realize you're the one who was wrong remember that and see that too or your guilt won't go away."

"Thanks Omasu. You give the best advice. Say hi to everyone once they get back."

"Bye Aoshi." she called after him. _He still has a lot to learn no matter what he might think. He won't always be right. He needs to learn this lesson and have people accept him. Sigh hopefully he'll find someone who can show him that._

* * *

"Hey I hear you got a dentitions for the rest of the week." said Soujiro as Sanosuke sat down at their table.

"Yah and is Aoshi going to get killed for it."

"Oro? What does Aoshi have to do with this and you can't beat up our drummer!"

"Well it is his own damn fault for helping me get all of those detentions. I saw him in English and gave a small wave to him and got a weeks worth of detentions from that bastard."

"Sanosuke don't call teachers bastards."

"They are…" Sanosuke muttered under his breath.

"So now that we are out of school for the day and Sano finally got finished with his detentions, what are we going to do?"

"Oh how about shoot Aoshi for getting me into this damn mess."

"How about no." said Soujiro smiling.

"Well we can't practice without Aoshi and Hiko-san said we were looking good."

"What a minute did you just say what I think you said?"

"Oro? I said Hiko-san thought we were good. Oh also he said to stop driving Sano."

" I haven't been driving! Why does everyone think I have been?"

"Because you have been known to drive without a license."

"But still…"

"Sano give it up." Soujiro said. "No one who knows you will believe you. Your record is against you."

"Fine." he said pouting a little.

"I say that we all should go get some sleep, since we have a radio appearance tomorrow.

"Oh yah forgot 'bout that." laughed Sanosuke. "I guess I'll be going then. See ya!"

"Bye!"

"So long!" the group departed each heading for their places of residence.

* * *

"Yes hello? Is this Lily's Flower Emporium? "

"Yes it is. How may I help you?"

"Um… I would like a bouquet of yellow roses to be delivered to 88 Naritai Drive by tomorrow afternoon."

"Who should I say they are from?"

"A very sorry person. And could you include a note saying meet me at the Nansaki Park on Saturday at one?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks. You can send the bill to Hiten Misturgui Industries."

**FIN**

* * *

_AN: Oh I may go back and edit the chapter so it will show more of the guys at school and in classes still debating that since I have finals starting 6-9-05 I can't guarantee that Sayo will be that it depends on the course of the story. So I have used a guy singing a song by Mariah Carey oh know what is the world coming to! Okay I'm fine. Also I have realized my previews tell things for random chaps and don't give the titles so I have to go fix that too. Okay there are a lot of problems with this chapter. I have noticed that I have a lot of dialogue and it doesn't flow and I need to elaborate and take my time. So when reviewing this time be as harsh as possible since I'm entering this in a fic contest. And I need to know how to improve it. I think that is it… Oh and guess who the flowers are for._

* * *

Vote or Die (sounds so harsh! LOL)

**Who should win the chorus contest:**

1. Kaoru

2. Megumi

3. Random person so that I can have fun with that chapter and make the music thing go better.

**Are the characters out of character because this has been bugging me not knowing whether they are or they aren't so**

1. Out of Character

2. In Character

THANK YOU FOR DOING THE OTHER VOD! Everything will be taken into consideration! THANK YOU! SO VERY MUCH!

Sky

* * *

**_Reviewer Shoutouts_**

_**serlgee:** Thanks a lot! - I like your input. Thanks for the review._

_**kik-ting:** Hmm... Why she like's music just a little preview (I'm going to have fun with this!) Muhaahahhahaaaa! Thanks for the great review._

_**Blaze the Bad:** Glad you liked it. If you like how the guys interacted then you will probably like this chapter._

_**hannah :** Thanks! I'll try to keep this going as long as possible I have so many ideas for this._

_**hyper spaz:** Why is it that when you review I get scared. LOL JK! Thanks._

_**Yui :** See if I stopped this where would I ever get my kicks in life. Thanks._

_**Avid RK Reader:** I hope you got my e-mail of the songs I used. Thanks for approving of them._

_**Sakurai Lee:** Hey thanks for your continual support and help! Oh Shiori will appear in chap. 7 or 8. Just letting you know._

_**Brittanie Love:** Glad you like it so much. Thank you very very much!_

_**Kaori-Angel:** Well more of your favorite slimeball!_

_**ImmortalSlayers:** Interesting thought I'll take it into consideration. Thanks._

Thanks to everyone for doing the vote thing it helped a lot!


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

Hey everyone! Sky here with very good news! I'm back!! So I know this was probably my most popular story and I'm SOOOO sorry for the extremely long wait! But my mother locked my out of my account for over a year and I only got it back a few weeks ago. There was no way I could let everyone know what was really happening. I'm sorry about this. As some of you may remember before I left I was in the process of editing the chapters to get rid of spelling mistakes and such things. Well I since I was locked out of my account I thought it would be a shame not to write more chapters. So I ended up writing about 6 new chapters. Unfornetly 3 weeks ago my computer crashed because of a power serge and I lost everything including my school reports that we were due…. So I lost all of the data for shiori lee, the character submitted by Strange Shinobi. So I also would like to say that I was rereading my story and I feel my writing has evolved a lot since I first began. So I have rewritten the chapters so things make slightly more sense. I'm going to post up the first one and if anyone likes it please tell me so. Since I'm thinking of replacing the old chapters with these. They story line and the characters will remain the same but things won't happen quiet as fast and it won't be so coincidental with everything rushing forward.


	8. NEW VERSION

**Make it or Break it Revised Version**

* * *

**AN: Here is the new version of the Chapter 1. At the end could you vote whether you would like to see this version or the old one please. Thank you very much.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Dirty Little Secret.

* * *

Karou glanced up at the far wall of the library passed rows upon rows of books where the clock was located. It took her a moment to register that the clock red 7 O'clock. Then there was another long pause trying to remember what that meant. It hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit! I'm late!" she cried out loud enough for the majority of the occupants of building to hear. She earned many dirty looks and shh's. Lowering voice to whisper again, "I got to go, Misao. I'm late for work again. See you later."

Her friend looked up from the book that she was causally leafing through, "'Kay bye." She raised her hand slightly to give a brief wave, but it looked more like a flick of her wrist.

Kaoru calmly walked as fast as she could out of the library and as soon as she was outside and her bag was slung securely around her shoulder, she broke into a fast sprint. 'I can't believe I'm late again.' she moaned 'And after Mr. Hideki warned me last week too…. I'm in so much trouble.' Kaoru thought as she ran through the busy and bustling streets of Tokyo Dodging people here and there, the signs and the lights becoming blurs of color. After a few more block, Kaoru rounded a bend and came face to face with a rather large tradition looking restaurant. There was a large sign across the top of the building advertising it as the Akebeko. Kaoru tried to stop her erratic breathing as she pushed opened the door to the restaurant and entered.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't' see Mr. Hideki, the night shift manager anywhere. "Phew... Mr. Hideki doesn't seem to be here. Maybe I can sneak by." She was about to make her way to the employee's lounge when a deep gruff voice cut her off.

"Think again Ms. Kamiya!" A voice cried behind on of the potted trees in the restaurant. To her horror she turned around to come face to face with Mr. Hideki her boss. Gulping deeply Kaoru managed a weak good evening. Mr. Hideki was a rather tall man in his late 50's. He had pepper gray black hair and thin eyes that always made you fell like you were in trouble. "So Ms. Kamiya trying to add to the 17 times you've been late for work this month?" he asked glaring down at her.

"No…" she squeaked, "You see there was a lot of traffic and…"

"A lot of traffic my ass. There's hardly a car on the road."

"I wasn't referring to the road sir. I meant the sidewalks."

"You ran here?"

"Yes sir from the library."

"My god Kamiya, you're hopeless." Shaking his head he dismissed her, "Get going Kamiya, you do have to work here."

"Sir, yes sir." She said and turned and made her way to the employee's lounge.

"Late again?" asked a voice from the couch.

"Yeah," Kaoru laughed, "I was in the middle of another study session with Misao and I forgot about work. Misao keeps telling me that I should either, 1 Join the cross-country team, or 2 move the study sessions to here but I am here way too much as it is! So there's no way in hell that's happening now is there.

The girl resumed laughing her head off, "You? Cross-Country? Hahaha, now there is a funny sight. The takuni tripping over her own feet. That would be priceless.

"Megumi!"

"Fine I'll stop. But Kaoru, you are way too much fun to tease!" Megumi cried as she scouted out of the room before Kaoru could throw anything at her. Sighing Kaoru took Megumi's formerly occupied seat on the couch. 'Why can't I be more like Megumi.' thought Kaoru bitterly. 'She's smart, popular, cool, and actually is more feminine than me.' Sighing again she closed her eyes trying to think of something else.

"I'm back," called Megumi shutting the door behind her. The tall girl entered the room again, Her white and navy uniform clinging to her body highlighting all of the right places, making her look extremely pretty. Her midnight black hair was done up into an elegant bun and one or two strands of hair framed her face. Raspberry eyes were glittering in a devilish manner and Kaoru had a sneaking suspicion that Megumi had some plot in the works.

Kaoru groaned sitting up on the couch making room for her friend to sit down beside her. "So where did you go?"

"To my car I drove to work today. Here you go." Megumi tossed over the CD case that was in her hands.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she read the cover, _The Wanderers- Don't Ask Me. _The Wanders were only one of the biggest bands in Japan. They dabbled in every sort of genre of music, except classical. Between their good looks, their killer sound and lyrics, and their lust for music, it wasn't any wonder how they had become so popular.

"Oh my gosh! No fair Megumi. This just came out today!" Kaoru cried out hugging the CD.

"Ohahaha…" laughed Megumi "I just have all the luck, don't I? Don't worry Kaoru I burned you a copy." Megumi handed over the once blank CD and took her back stuffing it inside of her bag. "I got to go out and get Table 9's order but I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright." Kaoru said sinking down into the couch again. She pulled out her blue and silver CD player and inserted the Wanderer's CD. She put her headphones over her ears blocking out all the other noise. Once she had her headphones in place, Kaoru hit the play button letting the sounds rush into her ears.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

'That song… That song…' Kaoru's mind was racing a mile a minute. She tore the headphones from her ears. She knew that song very well. She'd grown up listening to it. Hell she even knew the man who had written it on a very personal level, her father, Koshijirou Kamiya.

"No…" Kaoru moaned. Images flashed through her mind, her grandfather's house, her parents graves, the articels, the interviews, and everything else Kaoryu had been trying to block out of her head for years on end after their deaths.

If anyone had music in their blood then it surely was Kaoru Kamiya. Both of her parents had been gifted musicinas. Her father was a member of the rock band the Defenders and her mother was a member of the Tokyo Orchestra. Her parents had met though a mutal friend who had forced them to each other's concerts. At the time they were far from willing to go but they were introduced to each other and that was the beginning of their relationship. It was a rocky road after their first meeting, but eventually they fell in love and got married. Both of Kaoru's parents had taught their daughter about having a strong love of music. It was supposed to be her father's last concert that night, then he was going to retire and live a peaceful life with his wife and daughter. The road and the weather was terrible that night and the bus ended up flying off the road. There were no survoirs. Kaoru Kamiya had become an orphan.

Kaoru heard someone calling her from outside and it gave her a break from her troubled throught. 'Thank you who ever you are.' She thought walking outside and leaving the comfy couch behind.

"Kaoru Kamiya what are you doing!" Mr. Hideki cried throwing his arms into the air out of sheer exasperation.

'Shit… I totally forgot.' "I'm sorry Mr. Hideki I'll get to work right now!"

"Alright whatever… You have tables 10-16 tonight, understand?"

"Yes sir." She gave him a mock salute and watched as he stalked off mumbling about deliquents teens.

Kaoru had already stipped down to her underwear and was quickly changing into the navy uniform of the Akebeko in the small bathroom. "Damn it… I can't believe I forgot" cursed Kaoru struggling with the buttons on the blouse. "Its gonna be a long night." She sighed.

* * *

"Oh come on babe, you know you want to" the younger man said latching a hold of her hand.

She cringed under his touch as she tried to pull away from the man. "Kanryuu please stop it! Just stop coming here and leave me alone." She cried.

"Not until you say yes." his voice no longer held any gentleness or patience, his anger was clear. "You will be mind Megumi, you will! And I'll be able to do whatever I want to you." he said pulling her body closer to her.

"Just stop!" she said still struggling tears slipping from her eyes.

"You will be mine." He whispered in a dangerous hushed tone before his lips came crashing down upon her own. She continued to struggle against him; managing to grab a hold of the fork on the table and will all of her might, she plunged it hard into his side.

"Agh!" screamed Kanryuu, drawing the attention of many of the other patrons of the restaurant. "You little bitch!" he panted "How dare you do that to me." He roughly grabbed her flinging her onto the table covering her in food and wine. He raised his now balled fists with the intension of beating her into a pulp. His fisted started to move towards her face and Megumi shut her eyes out of fear, waiting for the blow to come, but it never did.

"I don't' think that's a nice thing to do to a lady." Said a tall spiky haired man holding Kanryuu's fist within his own.

"Who the hell are you? And why not just leave us the hell alone! This is a private matter." Shouted Kanryuu his face growing beet red.

"Sorry can't do that, you made it my business when you decided to pick on those weaker than you and cause such a disturbance. Now as to your second question, who am I? I'm your worst nightmare." He said slamming his elbow up into Kanryuu's head.

Kanryuu's body fell forwards and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Which was to the back" he asked Megumi.

"Though the employee's lounge?" she pointed in the direction her eyes still wide in shock.

"Thanks" he raised his finder to his forward and did a slight salute. Then grabbing the unconscious Kanryuu by the collar dragged him to the employee's lounge.

Megumi just sat there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Everything was happening so fast, too fast! People for the most part had gone back to their meals not waiting to get involved, thought they still shot the occasion glance at her and the three other men standing near by.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the men smiling at her in a consoling manner.

"Yeah…" she nodded her head and tried to stand up but lost her balance and found herself in the man's arms pressed up against his chest. She blushed deeply as he put her upright.

"We can't have you falling over again. Here I'll take you to the lounge." He offered her his arm.

Kaoru had just finished getting her uniform on and was walking out of the bathroom when she ran into somebody. "Sorry" she mumbled into his chest.

"S'okay." The man said making his way by her. She caught sight of the unconscious Kanryuu.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked in shock.

The man stopped and turned his head around to face her. "Why taking out the garbage of course." He motioned down towards Kanryuu with his free hand. He gave her a wide grin, "Now if you excuse me I have to finish this job." And he left Kaoru standing there mouth wide open, gaping after him in shocked silence.

"What is going on today!" she cried out throwing her arms into the arm. Kaoru turned when she heard the sound of the door to the lounge opening. Seeing it was only Megumi she was going to ask what the hell was going on but stopped when she realized Megumi was covered in food and accompanied by a man. "Oh my gosh Megumi, what happened?" she said rushing over to her. "And who the hell is he?" she said pointing a finger at the brunette who had helped Megumi in.

"A friend." The man said helping Megumi onto the couch.

Kaoru was about to finally get a chance to ask what was going on but she was interrupted by the spiky hair man from before who returned into the room. "Ladies." He said nodding to them. "Hey Sou, come on I'm starving."

"Alright Sano, I'll be there in a minute. Miss I hope you feel better."

"Thank you… Both of you thank you so much."

"Anytime." He said before walking out into the restaurant.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" the spiky hair man asked the two companions who had remained in the restaurant.

"We were just talking to the owner and the manger about what happened."

"Yes we are very grateful to you." Said the owner Tae.

"Yes, Mr. Himura said you were taking the culprit out back." Mr. Hideki said.

"Oh yeah! It's not hard to miss him. He's stuffed in one of the garbage bins." The young grinned brightly and he swore he saw a smile flick across the old man's face too.

"Young man that was a thoughtless thing to do…" Mr. Hideki began.

"Now… Now… Let's not be too harsh on them after all they did help out Megumi. I'll show these gentle to a table now. I'm sure they are quite hungry." Said Tae motioning for the group of men to follow her.

"Alright." Mr. Hideki said, "I'll go do something about the garbage then."

"Oh my gosh Megumi, are you okay? I can't believe that slime tried to do that to you!"

"It's fine Kaoru. Those guys…"

Kaoru cut Megumi off "Megumi are you kidding! What happened is far from fine!"

"I know that, but I'm fine and that's all that is important."

"Guess so…"

"Kaoru!" someone called from outside the lounge.

"Coming!" She called back, at the door Kaoru turned around, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes I will be. I'm just going to rest here."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then."

Kaoru walker out of the room and saw Tae waiting for her. "Okay since you know by now what has happened to Megumi. You know we are currently under staffed. So I'll be talking tables 1-18 and you have 18-32. Start with table 21 where the four gentleman are sitting."

"Okay, will do Tae." Said Kaoru grabbing four menus and heading over to the table.

* * *

Hey everyone there it is for ya!

So here's what you do:

1) decided which version was better my orginal one or this one  
2) Review and tell which one you liked better and why (the why's optional it just would help me out.)

Thank you!  
skyfairy77


End file.
